


The sick ice mage

by PiperMasters



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 07:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 33,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3601698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiperMasters/pseuds/PiperMasters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gray has never been sick in his life- why start now? When he seems to be getting sick, he is determined to keep it a secret from everyone. But what seemed like a harmless cold could actually be something much worse. But even as things go from bad to worse, Gray refuses to share his secret. Will he open up in the end, or will stubbornness be the death of him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gray sick?

Chapter one- Lucy

"Oh. My. _God."_ Gray moaned. "Can we _please_ rest for a sec?"

"What's with you man?" Natsu snapped, looking at his friend over his shoulder. "Normally Lucy's the one complaining, not you."

Gray rubbed his eyes and sighed. "Sorry, I'm just really hot."

I looked at him. "Well you _are_ fully dressed for once..."

He shot me a glare.

Natsu laughed. "C'mon wimp, it's nice outside! Besides, we'll be home soon."

"Yes." Erza agreed. "As soon as we get on the train, perhaps you will feel better Gray.

The ice wizard said nothing, just pushed his bangs out of his face and kept walking.

For the next 20 minutes, my team walked in silence. We could only hear the clang of Erza's armor, our own foot steps, and heavy panting from Gray.

"Are you feeling alright Gray?" I questioned, breaking the quiet.

He looked up, startled that I'd spoken to him. "Uh.. yeah. Does anyone have any water?"

Confused, I nodded and pulled a bottle out of my back pack. As soon as the bottle was in his hand, Gray was screwing off the cap and chugging it like it was his life line. It over flowed in his mouth and began to run down his chin.

"Gray?" Erza was looking at him strangely. Gray opened his eyes, as if only just realizing what he was doing.

"Oh..." He handed the now empty water bottle back to me sheepishly. "Sorry Lucy."

I shrugged. "No biggie, it looks like you needed it."

"Yeah, thanks. I don't feel as hot anymore."

For some reason, I didn't truly believe him.

_Is he sick or something?_

"time to go home!" Happy said with joy, flying onto the train.

"ugh," Natsu moaned, motion sickness already hitting him.

We all took our seats on the train, Erza and Natsu on one side, Gray and I on the other.

Erza sighed in content. "In just four short hours, we'll be back home."

Natsu whimpered pitifully at the thought of being in a vehicle for four hours.

I yawned. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to try and sleep for those four hours. Night."

"Night Lucy." Happy said as I leaned back. The flying cat curled up on my stomach and closed his eyes as well.

"Stop this childish whining." A stern voice woke me up.

"I'm not childish!" Gray snapped.

I opened my eyes and saw Gray leaning against the window. "I'm hot."

I stretched my arms out. "Still?"

"When did you wake up?" Gray asked.

"When you wouldn't shut up. How long was I asleep?"

"Two hours." Erza said, glaring daggers at Gray. "And it's remarkable that you even got two minutes of sleep. These two children won't shut up!"

Gray slouched in his seat. "Forgive me for wanting to be comfortable."

"Why don't you take your jacket off Gray?" I suggested. "Maybe then you'll cool down."

My icy friend nodded, and stripped his jacket off. As the high collar exposed his face, I noticed how flushed it was.

"Are you sick Gray?" I asked.

He scoffed. "I'm an ice mage- I don't get sick."

Erza eased a moaning Natsu off her shoulder to lean closer to our Ice wizard team mate. "You look sick." She said bluntly.

I placed my hand on his fore head. Normally, his skin was cold. Now, it was slightly warm.

"He might have a fever," I said, turning to Erza. "He feels kind of warm."

"Will you two stop it!?" Gray snapped. "I don't need you guys to act like my mother, ok? I'm fine. I was probably just out in the sun too long or something, got it?"

Erza and I nodded.

"Good." He leaned against the window again. His forehead was coated in a thin sheet of sweat, but this didn't seem like the time to point it out. "I'm going to sleep. Wake me up when we get to Fairy Tail."

"uhhhh... I'm going to be sick..." Natsu moaned, covering his mouth with his hands.

I didn't pay attention. Gray might have said he felt ok, but he really wasn't acting like it.

"You think he's lying, don't you?" Erza questioned once she was sure Gray was asleep.

I nodded.

"I understand your concern," Erza began. "But I've known him since he came to Fairy Tail. Never once have I seen him sick. He's strong enough to avoid viruses. Not to mention that the odds of an ice mage getting sick near slim to none. Besides, he's a big boy- he'd know to tell us if something was wrong."

 _maybe..._ I thought. _But if he's never been sick before, he might not_ _ **want**_ _to tell us..._

"SWEET JESUS HALLELUIAH!" Natsu yelled with joy as the train came to a stop. "It felt like those four hours would _never_ end! I swear, I am _never_ riding one of those things again!"

"You say that every time." Happy pointed out.

"Well this time I mean it."

"You say that every time too." Said Erza.

We all laughed except for Gray. He was standing away from our group, leaning on his suitcase and looking into space. His coat was in his arms, and he clutched it tightly, as if using it to vent anger from somewhere.

"Hey Popsicle!" Natsu said, running over and throughing his arm over Gray's shoulders. "C'mon, let's go home and get a new job! I bet Juvia will be happy to see you! Hey, maybe we can all sleepover at Lucy's tonight to celebrate our great job from yesterday!"

"GO TO YOUR OWN HOUSES! MY APARTMENT INS'T YOUR PERSONAL GET AWAY YOU KNOW!"

"Lucy's right Natsu, we should get to sleep in out own beds tonight if we plan on going on a new job tomorrow." Gray said.

Erza nodded. "Gray, are you feeling up to another job so quickly after this last one?"

Gray shot her a pissed off look as Natsu looked at his best friend. "Wait, did I miss something? Are you sick or something?"

"I'm not-" Gray began. He was cut off by Natsu's uncontrollable laughter.

"AN ICE WIZARD GOT A COLD?" He laughed, hugging his stomach. "Oh man, that is too good!"

"I'M NOT SICK!" Gray yelled, landing a hard right hook to Natsu's jaw.

Before a real fight could break out, Gray grabbed the handle of his suitcase and stormed in the direction of our guild.

"What's his problem?" Natsu muttered, rubbing his fast bruising jaw. He too grabbed his things and raced after the ice mage, screaming threats of revenge.

"Will those two ever learn?" Erza sighed in defeat, pinching the bridge of her nose.

She didn't seem at all worried about Gray, or his weird behavior.

"You ok Lucy?" Happy asked. I hadn't noticed that he was still by my side.

"Yeah, I'm just worried is all."

"About Gray?"

I nodded.

"Don't worry!" Happy began to hover by my face so we were eye to eye. "I bet Gray's just tired. Come on, let's go home. Maybe Mira has some fish we can eat!"

I laughed at the flying cats obsession with fish, and ran after him as we ran after the rest of our team.

As son as I opened the door to Fairy Tail, I was greeted by the sight of Gray and Natsu fighting.

"Just admit it!" Natsu demanded. "You're sick!"

"I am NOT SICK!" Gray shouted, shoving the dragon slayer away.

From around the room, I could hear whispers from my guild mates. "Is Gray really sick?" "I thought an ice wizard couldn't get sick!" "Has he ever even been sick before?" "Look at his face- he doesn't look so good..."

Gray looked around the room in horror. "I said I'm fine!" He insisted.

Elfman nodded in agreement with Gray. "Real men don't get sick. And Grays as manly as they come!" He slapped the kid on the back. Gray stumbled forward a bit, his face turning pale and his eyes wide. He looked ready to collapse. But just as soon as it happened, it left, and the boy steadied himself.

Suddenly, Juvia popped up behind Gray. "Is it true my love?" She asked, placing her hands on Grays face. "Are you truly ill? Do not worry my love, Juvia will take good care of you! What hurts? Do you want me to kiss you to make you feel better?"

Everyone laughed as Gray struggled to get away from her. "I am not sick!" He shouted.

He detached Juvia from his chest and took a seat next to me by the bar. He looked at me out of the corner of his eye. "If you say _one word_ about me being sick, I swear I will freeze your butt to your bed and leave you there for a week."

As Mira walked over, he glared at her. "That goes you too, Mirajane."

Mira didn't get mad, she just smiled. "Glad you guys are home!" She said brightly. "Can I get you anything to drink?"

"Water." Gray said. "As cold as you can physically make it."

"You know what I think?" Natsu whispered to Gajeel. "I bet he really isn't sick- he's just weak."

Gajeel laughed out loud.

Gray heard, and stood up, glaring at the two dragon slayers.

"What'd you just say?"

"You heard us!" Gajeel said, cracking his knuckles. "Want to make us take it back."

"You bet I will."

"Uh, Gray?" I called. "Your clothes?"

Gray glanced down. "I took them off on purpose this time!" He snapped. "I told you, I'm freaking boiling!"

"Awe," Natsu laughed sarcastically. "Frosty the snowman is beginning to melt!"

Gray was beginning to get in a fighting stance when Erza walked between them. "Enough." She snapped.

"Gray," She turned to him. "I don't care how hot you feel, put some clothes on. This is a guild, not some strip club. Gajeel, do not get involved with this, got it? Natsu, stop being childish. We're all tired from our last job. Why don't you go pick a new one?"

The three boys nodded and left to do as Erza said. Gray yanked his shirt back on, and sighed. Mira handed his his water. Instead of drinking it, he dumped the large glass over his head, not caring when the ice cubes fell down the back of his shirt.

"Natsu wasn't wrong," He said as he sat next to me, his wet hair in his face. "I feel like I'm melting.

"Well, _maybe_ its possible-"

"I'm. Not. Sick."

Erza came over just then, taking in her soaking wet friend. "Did soaking yourself really help?" She questioned.

Gray shook his head.

Natsu smiled, running up with a piece of paper in his hand! "I found a job guys!"

_Well that was fast..._

He put in on the table so we could all see. "I'm sorry I made fun of you Gray," He said. "So, to make it up to you, I picked a really easy job! See? That way, if you aren't feeling well, the rest of us can finish while you rest."

Gray scanned the paper before picking it up and ripping it to shreds. "How many times do I have to say I'm not sick before you believe me?" He snapped.

"Hey, I was just trying to help!" Natsu pouted.

Gray stood up and stalked towards the job request form. "You want to help? _Fine."_ He ripped a request off the board. "Let's help these people."

The four of us read over the paper. "A dark guild keeps stealing magic items from the stores..." I read out loud.

"Awe man!" Natsu looked like he was going to be sick. "That place is like, a 6 hour train ride away! I'm getting sick just thinking about it!"

"If you're as hot as you claim," Erza looked at Gray. "Then why would you want to go here? This town holds the record for highest temperature this time of year."

"Who cares?" Gray scoffed. "I just had too much sun the other day. By tomorrow morning, I'll be fine. We'll go to the place, bash a few heads, come home and boom. You'll see that I'm not sick, and we'll have helped people."

We all agreed to take the job and meet at the train station at 8 AM.

"Well, I'm going home." Gray announced. "See you guys in the morning."

As soon as he was out the door, the guild erupted into chatter.

"Maybe Gray is sick! I mean, an ice mage getting too much sun is never good, but he was sweating like crazy!"

"He shouldn't have taken a job if he's sick," Gajeel snapped at no one in particular.

Mira looked up at me, Natsu, and Erza. "Are you sure you want me to fill this out as confirmed?" She asked. "I mean, maybe you should wait a day or two before leaving... Gray-"

"Gray would tell us if he was sick." Erza insisted. "If he feels up to this, we shouldn't stop him."

Mira shrugged helplessly, and confirmed that the job had been accepted.

With that, Erza stood, and left for her house."

I sighed.

_I really hope Gray's not sick..._

"You shouldn't worry about him Lucy," Natsu said, sliding into the chair next to mine. "He's never been sick in his life, why would that streak break now?"

"I guess your right."

"Want me to walk you home?" Natsu offered.

I smiled at his generosity, but politely denied. I just wanted to get home, take a bath, pack, and sleep before our new job tomorrow.

_I just hope Gray will be better by then._


	2. Feverish dream- Gray

Chapter two- Gray

I woke up with a killer headache, my stomach in knots, a sore throat, and was even hotter then the day before.

I groaned and curled up into a ball, holding my sides. God, I felt like crap. There was no way I could be sick, could there? No. I'd told everyone yesterday- I just had too much sun. I must have eaten something bad too; that would explain why my stomach felt like it was trying to kick it's way out of my body.

Why did I have to choose such a long job? I mean, who knew how long it would take for another robbery to happen, catch the dark guild, beat them up, and collect a reward.

Of course, I couldn't back down now. If I did, everyone would think I was sick. A.) That was just totally insane and impossible. B.) No one would let me live it down. As Elfman had said- real men don't get sick.

So why did I feel so crappy?

Suddenly, someone was knocking on my door. "What do you want?" I shouted, my head pounding.

Lucy opened the door. "Hey- Gray are you alright?" She ran over to my bed and put a hand on my forehead. "You still feel warm!" She exclaimed.

"I'm fine Lucy!" I said, sitting up. It hurt like crazy, but I managed.

"You look like Hell." She said.

_I feel like it too._

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

Lucy rolled her eyes and pointed to the clock. "It's 9 AM. We've been waiting at the train station for over an hour." She narrowed her eyes at me. "It's not like you to over sleep."

"Sorry. I sleep longer when I've been in the sun to long." It was a bad lie, I know.

"Gray," Lucy sat down next to me. "You don't have to do this you know. You don't have to go on this mission- we can give it to someone else, or tell Mira we couldn't do it. No one's going to blame you for being sick."

"But I'm not sick!" I might have _felt_ sick, but there was no way I was going to allow myself to _be_ sick.

"You look like you're going to vomit, you feel like you have a fever- what more proof do you need?"

 _That's just the stuff you know about..._ I thought. But I couldn't tell her about my headache, or my stomach ache, or my sore throat, or the fact that I seriously felt like I was being boiled from the inside out, or that I had over slept because last night I had been kept awake by my dinner threatening to make a reappearance.

"Lucy, I promise, I'm fine. What can I do to prove that to you?"

She looked at me for a long time, but finally sighed in defeat. "Fine. I believe when you say nothings wrong." She grabbed my hand. "So let's make a deal. If I notice you acting sick, or if you actually get sick on this mission, you and I will drop everything and come home. Erza and Natsu can finish without us."

"What happens when I'm not sick and can complete the mission?"

Lucy thought for a second. "Um... How bout I cook you dinner for a week? That way I can't get mad at you when you break into my apartment."

"Deal." As we shook hands, I was screaming on the inside. However long this mission lasted, I was going to have to be strong ad healthy the whole time.

God I hope I can keep this charade up...

10 minutes later, my team and I were seated on the train, and headed towards the sight of out mission.

"Six hours... on this?" Natsu gagged. "I'm gonna lose it..."

I pushed him away from me in disgust. Somehow I had been given the unfortunate seat next to my motion sick best friend.

"Don't you dare!" I snapped as Happy began to fan his owner. "I'm not letting you ruin my clothes."

Happy turned to look at me. "He might have to stand in line if he wants to do that."

"What do you mean?"

Happy waved his fan in my direction, a wave of cool air hitting my cheek. "You look as sick as Natsu does!"

I was tempted to freeze the cat to the roof and leave him there. I glanced at the seat across from me at Lucy. She was waiting for my answer.

"I'm just tired." I said quietly.

"Then sleep." Erza said. "We need you to be at your strongest when we get to town."

I was all too happy to oblige. My head ache was gone thanks to some Tylenol, but my stomach was doing flips. Thankfully, my throat was doing better too. Who knew cough drops actually worked.

Leaning back in my seat, I let my eyes close, and fell asleep.

_God, why am I so hot? I thought. I looked at my surroundings. I was in a boxed up desert, with heaters every where. The ceiling looked like it was covered in those things ovens were lined with to cook food. God, it was hot in here._

_Not to mention my clothes. I must have had thirty coats and jackets on, along with gloves, snow pants over jeans, thick snow boots, a scarf, and a hat. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't take any of it off._

_"Ice make- shield!" I shouted. Nothing happened. I tried again. I cursed out loud- my magic wasn't working. I was hoping that cold air around the shield would help me cool off. Just my luck that it wouldn't work._

_I walked around a little, trying to find a door, or an off switch- even a bottle of water would help cool me down right now._

_Suddenly, Natsu was in front of me, scowling. "God Gray, do you have to be weak?"_

_"W- what are you talking about?" I panted._

_"Because you got sick, we had to cancel the mission. Lucy didn't have enough money from rent so she's homeless now! Not to mention that poor town we were going to help. That dark guild is terrorizing them!"_

_"How is that my fault? Couldn't you and Erza help?"_

_"Are you stupid?" Natsu snapped. "Don't you remember what happened? We were fighting the dark guild, but_ someone _had to be sick. You couldn't fight and wound up freezing Erza! She's a prisoner now! Lucy took you home and spent all her savings on medicine and other crap for you."_

_"I have money, why didn't she borrow from me?"_

_"She's Lucy, you know she would never do that. Because of you she had to sell all her gate keys!"_

_I looked down at the ground, my head spinning. There was no way..._

_"But... but I'm not sick!" I said weakly._

_Natsu rolled his eyes. "Yeah you are. And it ruined everyone's life."_

_Suddenly, all the members of my guild were behind Natsu, Lucy and Erza included._

_"Sorry to do this to ya buddy," Natsu said as he walked towards me. "But Fairy Tail only has room for the best. Sick and useless people like you aren't welcome there."_

_Mira came up behind him, and pulled all the jackets away from me. It should have cool he off a little, but it didn't._

_Glaring at me with cold eyes, she removed my guild mark. It hurt like hell._

" _How could we have an ice wizard who got sick in our guild?" Lucy said. "It'll make us look weak."_

_"Real men do_ _**not** _ _get sick." Said Elfman. "What kind of man are you?"_

" _I am ashamed to even know you." Erza said, turning her back to me._

_"You are a disappointment to the guild!" Gramps said, tossing some dirt in my face._

_"_ _I can't help being sick!" I ducked as they began throwing sand and spells at me. I felt like I was seriously melting from the inside out._

_"I can't believe Lucy wanted to help you!" Natsu sneered._

" _You ruined my life!" The blond yelled._

_"Never come back!" Others shouted._

"Maybe I should take him home..." Someone said, slight alarm in her voice. It sounded like Lucy, but the Lucy I was looking at wasn't speaking.

"Gray!" Someone shook my arm. "Wake up!"

My eyes snapped open. We were still on the train. Lucy and Natsu must have switched places because my head was currently in her lap, and Natsu was passed out on Erza's shoulder.

"What happened?" I asked, sitting up. For a second, I felt like I was going to vomit, but a quick look at Lucy stopped me. I wasn't going home until this mission was finished.

Lucy was looking at me with concern. "You were sweating and shaking and looked in pain. So We woke you up."

"You know," Erza began. "People with fevers often have really bad dreams,"

"Stop it. I just had a nightmare, ok? If you want to baby someone, baby Natsu. He looks like he's going to lose his lunch."

Erza rolled her eyes, then closed them, propping her head up with her arm, her elbow on Natsu's head.

Lucy turned to me. "You feeling ok?"

"Yes."

Lucy pushed the hair out of my face and felt my forehead for the billionth time. "You feel seriously warm."

"I'm not going home."

She frowned. "You promised that if I saw you acting sick-"

"But I'm not." I ran my hand through my hair. My heart was still pounding form my nightmare. There was no way in Hell I was going to go home now- not when it had the possibility of hurting my friends. "I'm probably hot because my nightmare freaked me out a little."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No."

Lucy sighed. "You know Gray, just because you're an ice wizard, you don't have to be so cold all the time."

With that, she turned her back to me, and curled up on the seat, closing her eyes. My mouth fell open from shock. Sure Lucy could be a little harsh from time to time, but she had never, _ever_ said something so mean. At least not to her friends anyway.

Maybe it was better if she was mad at me- she wouldn't pay as close attention to my actions.

My stomach suddenly lurched, and I curled into a ball, bringing my knees to my chest. I groaned. If this was even half as bad as what Natsu felt like, then I had a whole new respect for the way he was able to travel.

My forehead landed on my knees as I hugged my gut. It hurt, a lot. Not to mention how _damn hot it was._ I mean seriously, it was like the train had gone into a microwave or something.

"Gray?" I opened my eyes and saw Happy looking at me with concern. Stupid cat, I'd forgotten he was here.

"Yeah?"

"Why are you sitting like that? Does your tummy hurt?" Happy was looking at me with what can only be described as puppy dog eyes.

A sigh escaped me. "Yeah, just a little."

"Why? Was everyone right? Are you sick?"

"Oh my God I am _not sick!"_ I looked at the blue cat. "I over slept and had to skip breakfast. That's why my stomach hurts."

Happy smiled. "I knew you weren't sick! Here," he scampered over to Erza's bag and pulled out a granola bar. "I know it's Erza's, but I doubt she'd care if you ate it."

I smiled at the cat. He seemed so confident that all I needed to do was eat and then I'd feel better, I didn't have the heart to tell him that the very thought made me sick. Instead, I ripped the wrapper off and ate the stupid granola bar.

"Better?" Happy asked.

Honestly, no. I felt more like throwing up then I had earlier.

"Better." I lied. I sat up straight again, as if my stomach didn't hurt. All I had to do was smile and sit up for another two hours.

Someone shoot me.

"I'm never riding a train again." Natsu said as he stumbled off the train. As soon as he was on solid ground again, he layed down on his back, basking in the glory of not moving.

I wanted to join him, but now that everyone was awake, I had to make sure I didn't show a single sigh of being sick. I had to be beyond healthy.

"That was a pleasant trip," Erza remarked, stretching.

_Easy for you to say._

"Anything happen while I was asleep?" Lucy asked.

"Gray had a tummy ache!" Happy said, making me cringe. Never trust a cat, especially if he can fly. "But then I gave him one of Erza's granola bars and he was all better!"

Natsu laughed. "That's good! Were you just hungry?"

I nodded. "Yeah. I skipped breakfast this morning."

"If you skipped breakfast then you should still be _starving!_ " Natsu commented. "Hey, how about before we talk to the mayor, we go get something to eat? I'm so hungry I could eat a horse!"

Lucy and Erza nodded. Reluctantly, I agreed too. I was still fighting off the sick feel from the granola bar- how was I supposed to eat a full meal?

"Race you!" Natsu declared punching my arm. "Betcha I can eat a bigger lunch then you!"

Erza laughed. "You have never beaten Gray at a food eating contest Natsu!"

"Yeah, well I will today!" The dragon slayer took off down the road in search for someplace to eat.

I groaned mentally. If I was going to keep up this healthy charade, not only did I have to race Natsu to a restaurant, but I had to eat more then he did. He wasn't kidding when he said he could eat a horse- he could probably eat the equivalent of three horses in one meal and still be hungry. Then I would have to fight as flawlessly as ever and not throw up.

I looked at Lucy out of the corner of my eye. Maybe I should just tell her how sick I felt. I knew she wouldn't mind going home with me- she'd been the one who offered.

The memories of what had happened in my nightmare soon canceled the thought.

"Wait up Flame for brains!" I shouted, running after him. Every step made my head feel like it was going to explode, but I kept going. Lucy and Erza were smiling behind me, so they seemed pleased. That's all I needed.

Besides, if I was sick- which I _wasn't_ \- then maybe eating would help. And if it didn't, then whatever bug I'd caught would be gone in a day or two. I'd be fine.

I regretted ever taking this mission as soon as we were all seated. Lucy was having a salad, and Erza a slice of Strawberry cake. Natsu ordered before me.

"I know it's like 4 in the afternoon, but I'll have 12 chocolate chip pancakes, two side of bacon, sausage, a chicken sandwich, nachos, spaghetti, and a cheeseburger with extra cheese please!" He grinned at me as if to say _beat that!_ The waiter sweat dropped as he took Pyro's order down. He looked at me.

I swallowed hard. Erza hadn't lied- Natsu and I had had eating contests since we were kids. And I had never lost one. Ever. So I had to beat him today. However, just the mention of food made my stomach churn.

"I'll have 24 pancakes, a side of bacon, scrambled eggs, sunny side up eggs, toast, chips and salsa, bread sticks, two hamburgers, and a fruit bowl."

Natsu narrowed his eyes. He turned to the waiter. "I changed my mind. I'll have what he's having, but add a bowl of macaroni to it!"

I growled. "Add another hamburger to my order please."

It went on like that for a few minutes, Natsu and I contentiously trying to one up each other.

Our orders ended up identical- 24 pancakes, four orders of bacon, two scrambled eggs, two sunny side up eggs, 8 pieces of toast, nachos, chips and salsa, bread sticks, a chicken sandwich, four hamburgers, three fruit bowls, two salads, and a slice of chocolate cake. Each.

Believe it or not we've eaten more then that in one meal before.

"Wow Gray," Lucy said, smiling. "I guess I was wrong. No one could be sick and eat like that."

I shrugged and forced a smile. "I told you I was fine!"

Natsu looked at me with a competitive look. "OK, whoever eats more wins. If I win, then you have to wear one of Lucy's short skirts for a whole day!"

Lucy gagged at the idea of me in one of her skirts.

"If you win," Natsu went on. "Then I have to wear Erza's most embarrassing armor for a day."

I nodded. "Ok. Whats the prize for eating every last crumb?"

Natsu thought about it for a second. It was common for me to eat more then Natsu did, but still have food left over. It was a rare occasion for someone to clear every plate, but I did pull it off every once in a while. I doubted I could manage that today though.

"If either of us clears every single plate, then the other is banned from fighting or insulting them for a whole week in addition to the other punishment."

"Deal!" The two of us shook on it.

Lucy sighed. "Boys are weird."

Erza laughed. "But predictable. How much are you willing to bet that Gray wins?"

"Erza!" Natsu protested at her betrayal.

"I dunno..." Lucy thought about it.

"I'm betting on Natsu!" Happy announced, pulling some money out of his pocket.

"Thanks little buddy!" Natsu laughed.

"Why might that be?" Erza questioned.

"Because," Happy poked my stomach. "Gray looked in pain on the train. I don't think he'll be able to keep all that food down!"

I flicked the cat away.

Lucy looked at me with that _should I be bringing up our deal right now?_ Look. I shook my head slightly.

"I was just hungry! I can eat all this and keep in down, easy."

Sometimes, I wish I could just staple my mouth shut.

As soon as the army of waiters brought out our food, Natsu began to inhale it. For a moment, I just stared at mine, fighting the urge to vomit.

_Just shove it all down Gray. You know you can do it. Eat it fast and it'll be over before you know it! Beside, Natsu probably won't even last through the eggs._

_Unfortunately_ , I was wrong. Natsu lasted through the eggs. He lasted through the toast. He lasted through the nachos, chips and salsa, the bread sticks, the sandwich, all four hamburgers and three bowls of fruit, even the salads were gone!

Erza and Lucy, long since done with their food, watched us with wide eyes, wondering who would win. Lucy had ended up betting on me. Personally, I saw that as a challenge: win or else I'll know your sick.

In the end, it was the cake that Natsu failed on. He had only taken about two bites when he dropped his fork and leaned back in his chair.

"Oh God, I can't eat another bite! I feel like I'm going to explode."

Erza looked at me. "Well Gray? You have to take at least two more bites before you win. You can finish it!"

I looked down at the cake. The thought of eating another crumb was driving me nuts. I already felt like I had pushed myself to far, how could I go farther?

_Are you nuts Gray? It's food. If you might end up fighting tonight, then you're going to need all the strength you can get. Besides, are you really going to let Natsu beat you?_

In one huge bite, I swallowed the slice whole.

"Nooooo..." Natsu complained. "I was so close!"

Lucy and Erza high fived, collecting their bets.

"Good job Gray!" Lucy praised. "I guess you aren't sick after all!"

_Thank God._

"I'll be right back," I stood and walked into the men's room. As soon as I closed the stall door behind me, I doubled over and grabbed my stomach.

"Wayto much food..." I muttered. To make it worse, the pain killers I had taken earlier for my headache were wearing off, leaving my head pounded

Damn Natsu, why'd he have to challenge me today of all days?

Just then the door opened. "You going to be ok Natsu?" I heard Happy ask.

"I feel like I'm going to throw up."

_I hear that._

I gagged, but was able to keep from losing everything.

"Do you think Gray came in here because he threw up?" Happy asked. The bathroom here was big- they probably didn't realize I was able to hear them.

Idiots.

"Naw," said Natsu. "He can hold his food as well as Cara can hold her liquor."

"Thanks flame breath," I said, walking out of the stall. The two jumped.

"You heard that!?" Natsu yelped.

I nodded, smirking. "I guess you had better start talking to Erza about armor, I think I'll have to find my camera."

"Hey come on man you know I wasn't serious!" Natsu pleaded.

On a normal day, I would have argued that yes, he actually _had_ been serious. Instead, I just shrugged. I wanted to get this mission over with so I could go home and hide in my bed.

"So how do you think we should take that dark guild down?" Happy asked, as he and Natsu followed me outside.

I lifted a shoulder. I didn't really care, just so long as we got home soon.

"It's late." Erza said when we returned to the table. "I suggest we check into a hotel and rest, then speak to the mayor in the morning."

No one argued.

Well, Not at that moment anyways. I had quite a few complaints after we checked in. There had only been one room open- it had two queen sized beds and a couch.

Erza had claimed the couch, Lucy had one of the beds which could only mean-

"Why do I have to share a bed with ice boy?" Natsu whined.

"Because you sure as heck aren't sharing a bed with Lucy." Erza answered.

Natsu blushed so hard, his face matched his hair.

"Is sharing a bed with Natsu ok with you Gray?" Lucy asked.

Honestly, no. I happened to know for a fact that it was hard for Natsu to get hot, so he loved to be bundled up. I, on the other hand, was fairly sure that our hotel room was an oven in disguise.

"Forget it." I snapped, yanking a blanket off Natsu's bed. "I'll just sleep on the floor."

"No!" Lucy snapped. "If you do that, then you'll be really sore in the morning."

"So?"

"We need you to not be sore so you can fight well."

_I'm not going to be able to fight at all if I don't sleep and cure this headache._

Suddenly, Erza stood. "Gray." She said in a serious tone of voice. "Remember when we were kids and all slept in the same bed?"

Heat rose to my cheeks as Lucy stifled a laugh. "Uhh-"

"Good." Erza smiled. "Then sleeping with Natsu shouldn't be a problem."

"Whatever..."

"What was that?"

"YES MA'AM!" Natsu and I both yelped.

"On that happy note," Lucy stood, her PJ's in one hand, and her bathroom stuff in the other. "I'm going to take a shower. Anyone else?"

Natsu and I both raised our hands, Erza following suite.

"I'll go last." Natsu offered.

Erza was to go after Lucy, then me.

Lucy closed the bathroom door and the sound of running water could be heard. I flopped backwards onto my bed.

"PILLOW FIGHT!" Natsu screamed, chucking one at Erza. In no time at all, the two were engaged in a pillow fight of death.

"C'mon Gray!" Natsu hit my chest with a pillow. "You love these things!"

I shook my head. "I don't want a broken arm to fight around tomorrow."

The two shrugged, and went on their merry way, beating each other mercilessly. While they were distracted, I turned on my side and wrapped an arm around my stomach. I swear, I was being incinerated from the inside out.

"Gray!" Erza shouted, as she flipped over me. "Where are your clothes?"

I didn't know, and I didn't care. Being shirtless was more comfortable anyways. Soon, Lucy walked out in her pajamas, her wet hair trailing down her back. Erza took her place. I prayed Erza would be quick- I might actually lose the dinner.

"Are you ok Gray?" She asked, sitting next to me.

"Yeah, why?"

"You look like you may puke. Did you eat to much?"

Thank God for convenient excuses. "Yeah, I did. Way too much, way too fast. It's not really sitting well with me."

Natsu laughed. "Awe, is baby Gray going to be sick?"

I glared at him. "Trains," I said. "Big, fast, speeding roller coasters, twisting and turning. Oh, and cars. Don't you love how fast they go, especially over speed bumps and-"

Natsu gagged and covered his mouth with his hand. "I get your point Gray, thanks."

Erza opened the bathroom door. "Gray, it's all yours!"

_Finally!_

As soon as the door closed, I leaned heavily on it. God, that meal _really_ wasn't sitting well with me.

_I will not throw up. No, no, no, no._

Instead, I took a freezing cold shower. I mean, if I hadn't been A.) and Ice make wizard and B.) sweating buckets, then I would have frozen. It would have felt good if my throat hadn't been stinging, my stomach hurting, and my head pounding. Lord, I wasn't sick, right?

Suddenly, my stomach lurched, and I knew this time I couldn't keep it down. I jumped out of the shower and over to the toilet, just in time for my meal to make a reappearance.

The stomach acid burned my throat, my stomach cramped painfully.

"Gray?" Lucy knocked on the door. "Are you alright? What's that sound?"

"Yeah," I gagged, coughing up more food. "Just fine."

"well hurry up then!" I heard Natsu shout. "I have to pee!"

I blinked the black stars out of my eyes and turned the shower off, flushing my mess down. You'd think I would have better, but if anything, I felt worse.

"Dude, come on!" Natsu said, pounding on the door. "I _really_ have to pee!"

"One second!" I panted, bracing my hands on the counted, gasping.

"Gray?" It was Erza this time. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Gah, forget this." Natsu grumbled. "Gray, I hope you're covered, 'cause I'm coming in!"

Next thing I knew, my dragon slayer friend had knocked the door in.

"Hey!" I yelled, grateful I had wrapped a towel around my waist. "Get out of here you pink haired perv!"

"But I _told_ you- hey are you ok?"

I was so sick of that question. "Get out of here!" I snapped.

Lucy and Erza looked into the room. "Gray..." Happy said quietly. "Did you just throw up?"

I opened my mouth to protest, but Natsu shoved the four of us out of the room. "Oh my God, continue this out there so I can Pee! Seriously!" He then slammed the door in our faces.

"You threw up?" Lucy asked, concern written all over her face.

"Only because I ate too much." I explained as I motioned for them to turn so I could put my PJ pants on.

When it was safe, they both sat down next to me on the bed I was to share.

"Are you _sure_ that's the only reason?" Lucy pushed.

"Yes, alright!"

"You feel well?" Erza asked for conformation.

_Not even a little._

"Yup! Never been better."

They both shrugged as if to say- _if you say so._ The two girls sat on the couch and turned on the TV. Natsu must have been taking a shower, because running water could be heard from the bathroom. I sighed and leaned back on my bed, one arm covering my eyes.

Why was it so damn hot in here? Seriously!?

I'm not sure how much time past, but eventually Natsu finished his shower and flopped on the bed next to me.

"You feeling better Gray?" Happy asked.

I nodded. It was such a lie- why was it so hard for me to admit that I didn't feel good?

A little while later, everyone was chorusing out good nights, and the lights were finally turned out. Natsu was out like a light, Lucy next and Erza soon after. However, no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't fall asleep. My head was throbbing and my throat felt raw. Not to mention that sleeping next to a fire dragon when slowly getting roasted wasn't pleasant.

God. All I needed was some pain killers, then I'd be fine. But I had neglected to bring any. But Maybe Lucy...

I felt bad about waking her, but it felt like someone had sent a bomb off in my head.

"Lucy... Hey, are you awake?" I whispered, shaking her arm softly. She moaned in her sleep but didn't wake up. "Lucy!" I tried again. "C'mon, please wake up. I need your help."

Slowly she opened her eyes. "Gray?" She whispered, sitting up and rubbing her eyes. "What time is it? Are you ok?"

"Yeah uhh... sorry about waking you up but... do you have any pain killers?"

Lucy sat up straighter. "What hurts?"

"My head. Natsu uh.. pushed me off the bed and I hit it."

"Sorry..." Lucy said in a sleepy voice. "I didn't think to bring any. I have something else though!"

"What is it?"

The blond wizard reached into her backpack and pulled out a small tube of what looked like-

"Perfume?" I asked. "How would that help?"

"It's lavender scented." She explained. "Lavender is supposed to help with migraines and headaches. Here, I'll show you." She patted the bed, indicating for me to sit.

I did, not quite sure what to expect, but not quite caring.

"Lean back." She instructed. I did so, my head landing in her lap. Her legs were crossed. My cheeks turned slightly red. "Close your eyes and relax."

I did as she said. The scent of lavender got stronger, and her fingers started messaging my temples, the perfume getting rubbed into my skin.

"Does that help?" She asked, yawing.

"Yeah..." It did. I could feel my eye lids getting heavier and sleep drawing nearer as my headache subsided.

"You sound sleepy." Lucy laughed.

I was too tired to respond.

"Good night Gray."


	3. Fangirling Natsu- Gray

Chapter three- Gray

"I was not expecting that..." I heard Natsu say before I opened my eyes. Waking up was more tolerable then it had been the previous morning. My head didn't hurt, but My throat did. I still felt sick to my stomach and was still burning hot.

I didn't pay attention to Natsu- who cares what that pink haired kid had to say anyways.

"I thought you said we couldn't share a bed with Lucy!" He laughed.

"Correction, I only said that _you_ couldn't. Although I thought it would go without explaining that it applied to Gray too." I heard Erza say.

_What? What are they talking about?_

I pressed my face further into my pillow. It was warm- but not uncomfortably so. And not to mention soft.. and breathing. What the-

I opened my eyes to see that my head was on a sleeping Lucy's stomach, Erza and Natsu watching us with amused expressions.

"You dirty little pervert!" Natsu said with a smile. "I never pegged you as the kind of guy who'd sneak into a girl's bed at night with no pants on."

"What!?" He was right. My pajama bottoms had magically vanished, leaving me in my boxers, cuddled with Lucy, in her bed. I was never going to live this down...

"It's not like that!" I insisted. I already felt like crap- I didn't need this right now. Of course, Lucy just had to pick that moment to wake up.

"Hey guys," she yawned. She blushed when she saw me, partially under the same blanket she was. "Gray!?"

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean- I wasn't trying- This wasn't my intention- IT'S LATE SHOULDN'T WE BE TALKING TO THE MAYOR RIGHT ABOUT NOW?"

Erza and Natsu just laughed. "When people thought he was sick, I thought they meant in the health way," Natsu whispered to Erza. "Not that kind of sick!"

"SHUT UP NATSU!"

Lucy turned away from me and got out of bed. "Can you put some pants on Gray?" She asked. "It might make this situation a little easier on us both."

I nodded frantically, yanking my jeans up and securing my belt around my hips.

"Is anyone hungry?" Erza asked, re-quipping into her normal armor. Lucy and Natsu nodded enthusiastically, leaving me the only one not interested.

"My stomach still hurts a little from yesterday." I explained.

My friends just shrugged it off, believing me wholeheartedly.

"Everyone get ready for the day," Erza instructed. "We're going to talk to the mayor about this Dark guild."

Lucy and Natsu nodded with determination, hurrying to get ready.

"Gray," Erza came up behind me. "I don't want you to hesitate to speak up if you start to feel sick. We don't want to cause you any discomfort."

_Little too late for that Erza._

"Ok..."

"Seriously," The red head smiled. "No one will think less of you if you are sick. It makes it seem like maybe your heart isn't solid ice after all." With that she walked off to brush her hair.

_Damn. My heart is not made of ice. Everyone I care about get's hurt- don't blame me. Besides, I can't make your lives more difficult because of me. I'm an ice mage- I don't get sick. And I don't let my friends down._

"Hey!" Lucy popped up from behind me, making me jump. "Headache doing better?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Whatever you did last night helped a lot. Thanks."

She grinned up at me, her brown eyes sparkling. "No problem! Now, how about we go teach this dark guild what happens when they mess with Fairy Tail?"

We left our hotel and headed for town hall.

"Are you the wizards from Fairy Tail?" the receptionist at the front asked. She probably wasn't much older then we were, with long, dark purple hair and piercing blue eyes. Her white blouse clung tight to her chest, showing off every curve. Her sky blue skirt was a little short, and her stilettos a little too high for my taste. Her voice was soft and hypnotic.

"Yup!" Natsu posed dramatically. "I'm Natsu, that's Erza, she's Lucy, and the snow man over there is Gray."

The woman- who introduced herself as Violet- looked me up and down, a small smirk on her face. "Gray Fullbuster..." She mused. "Yes, I've heard quite a lot about you."

"Y- you have?" Her gaze was making me uncomfortable.

"Umhm." She ran her long nails over my chest, over my guild mark. "You really are quite hot, aren't you? Is that why you took your shirt off?"

Sure enough, my chest was no longer covered by my white T- shirt.

"Violet!" A man yelled, running over to us. He was on the short and round side, and was wearing a canary yellow suite. I hate yellow- the color doesn't mix well with snow and ice. "Are you undressing visitors again?" He sighed, flicking his shaggy brown hair out of his face. "I thought we went over this?

Violet smiled and closed her eyes. "It wasn't me this time Liam- I mean mayor Cartrip."

"Your last name is 'car trip'?" Natsu asked, laughing. "That's awesome!"

"I hope you don't mind me asking," Lucy began, looking at Mayor Liam Cartrip. "But how old are you?"

"You think I look too young to be mayor, don't you?" He asked, chuckling. "Don't worry, I get that all the time. I'm actually 21 years old- the youngest mayor in quite some time I believe. So," he clapped his hands together. "You're from Fairy Tail right? Well, let's jump right in!"

We walked with him as he explained what had been happening in his town. Apparently, every few random nights a dark, unofficial guild would break into any and every magic shop they could, but only take very specific items.

"So far, we haven't determined any sort of connection between the stolen items; they seem to be completely random objects! I've had Violet working her butt off trying to figure it out."

At the mention of the receptionist, I shuddered. Her voice, her eyes, her touch- it made me all kinds of uncomfortable.

"Do you have a list of the items stolen?" Erza asked. Liam nodded.

"Just give me one second." He dashed down the hall.

"Who else is like, totally in love with Violet?" Natsu asked, hearts appearing in his eyes.

Erza and Lucy stared at him. "You are kidding, right?" Lucy asked.

Natsu shook his head. "No! I mean, are you blind? She is gorgeous!"

"She's creepy," I corrected. "Did you see the way she looked at me?"

"You're so lucky!" Natsu gushed. "I'd die if she caressed my chest like that!"

Erza, Lucy and I exchanged a look. Natsu in love was all kinda of wrong.

"Is it hot in here to you guys?" I asked, pulling at the neckline of my shirt uncomfortably.

"No... why?" Erza asked.

"Really?" I was sweating, the heat felt like it was suffocating me. "It's like an oven in here!"

Lucy bit her lip. "Is it normal for an ice mage to be so sensitive to heat?"

I wanted to smack myself. Lucy had made it very clear that if I gave the smallest hint of being sick, she would drag me back to Fairy Tail. It was a miracle she hadn't forced me on a train last night. If I still complained about being hot, then I was basically buying myself a ticket home. In that instant, I vowed to keep my mouth shut, about everything. Headaches, stomach aches, being hot, my throat hurting, everything.

"It's probably because we rushed into the heat so quickly." Erza reasoned. "He didn't have much time to recover from over heating from our last mission, then we come to the hottest place on earth? Not to mention the fact that he threw up last night. He just needs to cool down when we get back to the hotel."

I silently thanked her for bailing me out.

"Here ya go!" Liam said, running up with a piece of paper in his hand. "This is everything the guild has stolen."

"Do they have a name?" I asked.

Liam shook his head. "If they do, we don't know it. We don't even know what they look like- just that they're amazingly fast and remarkable fighters."

Lucy looked over the list, frowning. "You're right, these items really are random."

"Can you set me up on a date with Violet?" Natsu blurted out. Liam looked shocked.

"Excuse me?"

"Do you think you could convince her to go out with me?" Natsu asked again.

Liam cleared his throat uncomfortably. "I don't think that will be possible considering she's my girlfriend."

Natsu looked like his world had ended. No one paid attention to him as he crawled into a corner, pouting.

_Why is he acting like such a little kid?_

"Has there been any sort of pattern with the robberies?" Erza questioned, giving me the list to scan. It was a strange list.

Special kinds of daggers and swords, absorbing crystals, spell accelerator, an immobilizing charm, things like that.

Liam shook his head. "Not really. I can get you a list of all the dates robberies happened."

"Thanks!" Lucy said with a smile.

"Before I do, I should warn you," Liam's carefree smile disappeared. "Citizens of my town have tried to stop this team. They end up being sent to bigger towns for medical treatment. Most are still there. They are able to... to wound you in a way that is most severe. So, while I hope you can stop them, I also want you to know that if you must retreat, I will not hold it against you."

"Thank you sir." Erza said.

"One more thing," I said, jumping into the conversation. "When you bring us the dates of the robberies, can you bring the records of events with it?"

"A record of events?" Liam tilted his head to the side in confusion.

I nodded. Hopefully my sweating wasn't too bad and my voice was stronger then I felt. Just by talking, it felt like my throat was on fire. "Like, tax days, when stores got new shipments, town wide events, things like that. The two might be connected."

"Good idea Gray!" Lucy praised me.

Liam nodded. "Sure, no problem. I'll have someone deliver that to your hotel."

We all shook hands, and the three of us set off to return to our hotel, dragging Natsu behind us, literally.

"Violet!" He sobbed into a pillow once we were back in our room. "Why won't you love me!?"

"Will you stop it!" I yelled at him. "She doesn't even know you, or vise versa. So stop fangirling over her!"

"Did you just call me a fangirl!?"

"I'm not in the mood to fight Natsu." I snapped. "This heat is making my head hurt."

Natsu sighed and buried his head in his pillow, still sobbing. "My own best friend hates me! Why shouldn't Violet be the same?"

Everyone was shocked into silence.

"What? Natsu, I don't hate you!"

"Yes you do!" The pink haired boy wailed. "We fight all the time- we always have!"

I looked at Lucy and Erza for help. I didn't understand why Natsu was suddenly acting like a teenage girl who was in the middle of a bad break up.

"That doesn't mean I hate you. That's just the kind of friendship we have."

"Promise you don't hate me?"

"Sure."

To everyone's surprise, Natsu got off the bed and hugged me.

Lucy smiled. "Aww! Bromance!"

"You're hot." Natsu said, his arms still around me.

"Get off of me you pink haired perv!"

"No, not like that! I mean you are physically warm. And uh.. where are your clothes?"

I rolled my eyes and went back to looking over the stolen item list. We were still waiting for the other records to be delivered.

Just then, someone knocked on the door. Ignoring the protests from my lurching stomach, I got up to answer it. Violet was on the other side.

"I brought you the records!" She said, holding out a stack of papers to me.

"Thanks..." I took them. As I did, she brushed her hand over mine. Her touch burned.

"I hope you can figure all this out." She said slowly and quietly. "I'd hate for anyone to get hurt." She used her finger to trace the Fairy Tail guild mark on my chest. This time, it really did burn- a lot. With a gasp, I fell back, covering the burning spot with my hand. Something felt wrong about the burn, as if it wasn't external, but internal.

"Gray?" Erza asked, walking up behind me and taking in the sight of the scattered papers surrounding me. "Why are you on the floor?"

Violet best down to help collect the papers. As she leaned towards me, I leaned away. Something was wrong with that girl.

"Sorry, I dropped them," She explained, handing them to a suspicious Erza. "See you round! Oh, and Gray?" She winked down at me. "Don't let the heat get to you." Violet closed the door behind her.

"That was weird." Lucy commented, confusion clouding her eyes.

"Yeah.." I muttered to myself. Something was painfully familiar about the burn Violet had sent through my chest.

"Gray, start comparing the records." Erza commanded. "Lucy, try to figure out a pattern with the stolen items. I'm going to read over the medical analysis' of the past victims."

"What's Natsu going to do?" I asked.

We all looked at the dragon slayer, who was currently sleeping soundly on our bed.

"He is not useful at this moment in time."

 _Oh sure._ I thought bitterly. _He falls asleep and no one wants to make him work. I get sick and I'm comparing dates. Not cool._

As soon as I thought it, I took it back. If I had to convince my friends I was healthy, I first had to convince myself. It wasn't easy to do- my throat felt like sandpaper, my head pounding, and my stomach rolling. Trying to focus on data analysis with all that going on wasn't really easy. But I did it anyway.

A few hours later, something clicked. Some dates matched. Every time a normal shipment that could be known to the public came to the magic store, nothing happened. But when private shipments came in- shipments with more valuable magic that was safer to be moved in secret- this dark guild knew. That was when they attacked- every time. The mayor had tried to through them off- having no pattern for the secret shipments.

So someone was a double agent. "Guys," I said, making sure my voice wasn't as pained as it felt. "I think I found something."

"As did I," said Erza as she placed her paper work down. "I know what happened to the victims- they had their magic power drained."

Lucy's head snapped up from the papers she had in her hand. "Did you say their magic was _drained?_ "

"Yes, why?"

Lucy didn't answer, just began to frantically read through her papers. "Oh my God..." She whispered. She jabbed her finger at the pages. "These items aren't random at all! This guild is just trying to make it seem like they are! Look at these- magic merging potions, power absorbing crystals, reversing charms." She paused. "This guild is making weapons that can drain your magic power."

I nodded. "Check this out. The guild knows exactly when any secret and powerful shipment was sent to the magic shops around here. Which means they have someone on the inside."

"Inside of what?" A sleepy Natsu asked from behind us. He didn't look like he was crying over Violet anymore, he look confused. "Weren't we just at the town hall?"

"You don't remember?" Erza asked.

"Remember what?"

"Crying over Violet?" Lucy asked. "Sobbing that Gray hated you the proceeded to hug him and call him hot?"

Natsu turned red. "I don't remember any of that!"

"Why does that sound familiar?" I asked, looking at the others for help.

Erza gasped. "Our last mission- the man with ice blue hair and purple eyes."

And all at once, it clicked. "It's Violet." Lucy confirmed. "She's the mayors girlfriend- she would know exactly when the secret shipments were coming in. And she must have some connection to the man we met last mission."

I nodded. We never knew his name, but he was been able to somehow seduce Lucy. He hit me with a sleep that had knocked me out. When I came too, Lucy was asleep and Natsu and Erza had hauled the team off to jail.

"They look alike, and have similar powers." Natsu agreed. "Not a coincidence."

"That's why when she burned me it felt so familiar." I thought out loud. "Because the guy who knocked me out had an attack that felt the same."

"So," Natsu said. "We know what to do now. When's the next secret shipment?"

I scanned the papers. "Tonight."


	4. It will burn less- Gray

Chapter four- Gray

_How long is this damn guild going to take?_

Currently, I was sitting in the rafters in the towns biggest magic shop- the once receiving it's magic shipment. Somehow, I'd been given the task of staking out the inside of the store.

Natsu was under the front steps, Lucy was at the back exit (just in case) and Erza was hiding on the roof.

I'm pretty sure any single one of those places would be cooler then the rafters I was dangling from.

"C'mon Violet..." I muttered. "I know you're coming, so just get here!"

No sooner had the words left my mouth then the door was slowly opened.

"See boys?" Violet smirked. "I told you those Fairy Tail losers wouldn't figure it out."

"Correct as always!" A tall man with a deep voice grinned, scanning the shelves. "Brett, Devon- you know what to get."

The two remaining men scurried off to collect whatever it was they needed.

"You know Cedric," Violet folded her arms. "I really don't like doing this behind my boyfriends back. He's going to get suspicious soon."

Cedric- maybe he was the leader?- shrugged. "If all goes well- and it will- then he won't care. We will all rule the world."

Out of no where, my throat began burning in a much different way.

_Do not cough Gray. Do not blow this!_

As quietly as possible, I tried to clear my throat. Big mistake.

Violet stiffened. She grabbed a box off the nearest shelf to her, and threw it in my direction. I dodged it, but lost my footing. My breath left me as I slammed back first into the wood floor.

"I knew something felt off." Violet sneered as I began coughing uncontrollably. She bent down to where I was still coughing on the ground. "I have to admit, I didn't think you would catch us."

"Ice *cough * I- Ice ma- *cough cough *" I couldn't speak through the coughing fit.

"Brett!" Cedric called. "Secure the ice mage!"

The big man ran over, picking me off the floor and wrapping his arms around me, in a sort of reverse bear hug.

"Hurry!" Violet urged. "If he's here, the others aren't far behind."

As the group finished their illegal shopping trip, Devon walked over to me.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked. "Why are you coughing like that?" Suddenly, he laughed. "Oh God, this is hilarious! Are you _sick?_ An ice wizard caught a cold?"

"What should I do with him boss?" Brett questioned as they all began to walk out.

"Bring him with us." Cedric said, holding the door open. "If Fairy Tail is close, we might need a hostage."

"You are _not_ taking Gray anywhere!" Natsu shouted. He'd been waiting.

"Let go of me!" I shouted. The way I was being held, I couldn't move my hands to perform my magic.

"What'd you do to him?" Natsu growled. "Why was he coughing like that?"

Just then, Erza jumped down from the roof, pulling me out of Brett's iron death grip.

"That?" Violet laughed. "We didn't do anything. He was the one who fell from the rafters."

Erza looked at me out of the corner of her eye, noting my bruised shoulder blades.

"I'm curious," Violet went on. Her team was preparing to fight behind her. "How did you figure us out so quickly?"

"Easy." Natsu growled. "You only stole stuff when this place had secret shipments- something only people in town hall could know. That meant that there was a mole- that's you Violet."

"How'd you know it was me?"

"Your magic is similar to that of a man we fought a few days ago. He could control woman- you clearly had an affect over men, like Natsu."

"My, my. You _are_ good. But you are missing a few crucial parts. For instance, aren't you curious as to why my magic had no affect over Gray?"

She walked over to me slowly. With every step closer, I felt more and more hot.

"You think you won your battle against my twin? Take a closer look at your friend here."

Her soft hand pushed the hair out of my face. "You really are attractive," She whispered in my ear so no one else could hear. "Do everyone a favor- keep your mouth shut and stay away from your friends. It will make the hurt more bearable for them." And then she kissed me.

Violet's lips were warm, and salty. It was disgusting. Before I had the chance to push her away, she shrieked and was yanked back. The brown leather of Lucy's whip was encircling her waist.

"How about you return the objects you've stolen and stop sexually harassing my friend, huh?"

Violet kicked out and knocked Lucy off her feet. With that, all Hell broke loose.

Cedric charged Erza and they engaged in a sword fight. Natsu rushed Devon, spitting a mouthful of fire at him. Violet and Lucy were currently wrestling on the stairs, Lucy desperately trying to reach her gate keys, and Violet doing her best to keep that from happening.

That left me with Brett. Great.

"Ok big guy, I'm not really in the mood for this, so why don't you just back off and I won't freeze you to death."

He didn't back off. Instead, he smirked, cracked his knuckles and said, "In a few days, you'll wish _you_ could freeze to death."

His fist collided with my stomach, forcing the breath out of my lungs and causing me to see stars.

"Stupid little stripper..." He muttered as he kicked me to the ground.

"TEAM!" Violet shouted, kicking Lucy's keys away from them both. "TARGET GRAY FULLBUSTER!"

_Wait, what?_

Just like that, all three men advanced towards me.

"Ice make: shield."

My magic was weak, I was dizzy. Was the world supposed to be upside down?

"Sorry bro," Devon said, hacking away at my shield with a sword.

Come to think of it, all the men had weapons, they weren't using spells or any magic at all.

"LEAVE GRAY ALONE!" Natsu screamed, pulling Brett away, Erza kicking the other two back.

Suddenly, something hit the tree next to me. Lucy.

"Ouch." She growled, standing up. Well, I think she was standing up. It made more sense then what I saw- which was her hanging off the earth like a bat. "Gray?" She asked, looking alarmed.

My head pounded, and God, it was just _so damn hot._

A blood curdling scream of pure agony came from Erza's mouth. Brett was holding a blood stained dagger in his hand. Blood ran down Erza's arm as she fell to the ground, her eyes closing.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!?" Natsu demanded, throwing a flaming fist into Brett's chest.

"OPEN, GATE OF THE LION- LEO!"

"What's wrong Lucy?" Loki asked, appearing from thin air.

"Go get help!" She demanded. "Tell someone what's going on! Go, now!"

Loki nodded and took off towards the more populated part of town.

"Very nice," Violet commented. "Sending men to do your dirty work. I approve. You and I are more alike then I thought Lucy."

"I'm nothing like you! Loki's my friend, not a toy."

Violet laughed. "Please, men are just play things for us girls. Observe." She looked over her shoulder. "Devon, be a dear and show Natsu there just what we did to poor Erza there."

With a grin, Devon pulled a blade that had clearly been homemade out of his pocket. Before Natsu knew what was happening, Devon slashed the blade through his shoulder, right through his guild mark.

Natsu dropped to the ground, unconscious.

She grinned at a horrified looking Lucy. "See? They're all under my magic- any and anything I ask them to do they will do. Watch! Cedric, turn the blade onto yourself."

Without a moments hesitation, Cedric dragged his dagger over his palm, joining Erza and Natsu in an unconscious heap on the floor.

"You're a monster." Lucy said, her hands shaking.

Violet shrugged. "Meh. Maybe. Brett, kill Gray."

I couldn't move as Brett whirled to face me, a spear suddenly in his hand.

"Aim for his guild mark," Violet instructed. "That always hurts the most,"

The spear flew towards me. My head pounded and the world tilted again. I couldn't move. I threw my hands on front of my face, as if that would stop the spear. I closed my eyes and braced for impact...

Nothing happened. I heard a gasp and something impaling itself in a tree. And Lucy fell back to my chest, her eye lids fluttering.

"Lucy!" A cut on her shoulder oozed blood. "What did you do!?"

"I... I couldn't let you... let you get hurt." She said, her voice cracking. Her hand covered the guild mark on my chest before she blacked out.

"What did you do to her!?"

Violet was looking at us with slight amusement. "I didn't do anything. She choose to jump in front of you."

I looked down at her pale face. "Why would she do that?"

"She cares for you. You with all your annoying quirks. She love you Gray- the way you strip, your ice magic, your courage. She loves the way you're actually interested in her novel, even the annoying way you break into her apartment."

"You're lying."

"I'm not." Violet looked over her shoulder and motioned for Devon and Brett to stay where they were. "you want to know how the magic I share with my brother works? We can reach into your mind, know things. Victor- my twin- 'seduced' Lucy because he was able to look into her mind and find out just what she liked. Once he had his hooks in her, she was his. And do you know what he saw? Lot's and lot's of thoughts of you and Natsu. But mostly you. That's how I was able to control Natsu. I looked into his mind to find just what he liked in woman. And, evidently any woman who likes you- except for Juvia- he seems to have the hots for. All it took was a little flirting, and he was mine."

"You and your brother are both creeps. Now what did you do to my friends?"

"Exactly what I was supposed to do. You see, I have a friend who's in jail now because of you. You and your stupid team got him and his whole guild in a lot of trouble. He wants revenge."

Suddenly, it clicked. "You drained their magic!"

"You _are_ a smart boy, aren't you? Yes, we did."

"But magic power is like a life force! You didn't-"

Violet shook her head. "No, I didn't kill them. I'm not a murderer."

"So you're doing this for revenge?"

"No. We're doing it to hurt you."

My heart skipped a beat. "What?"

"It was the best plan!" Violet laughed. "Anyone who knows Fairy Tail knows of Gray Fullbuster. The ice wizard who lost his parents and then his master. He's best friends with a dragon slayer, not that Natsu matters. No, what we found interesting is how you seem to enjoy being cold an isolated." She leaned in closer to me. "I can see into your mind, Gray Fullbuster. You feel you have to do these things to keep from getting hurt again. The people you loved in the past died- you can't feel that pain again. But at the same time, you can't leave your friends. You have separation anxiety in a way. You have to be strong for them, you can't stand the thought of letting them down- or them getting hurt because of you."

My breath came unevenly. How did this chick know all this? Could she really see into my mind?

"I guess you failed though," she said casually. "I mean, just look. You're friends were so concerned about your health, they gave you the easiest spot in this ambush. They just wanted to make sure you were alright. Now look. Poor Lucy. All she wanted to do was protect her friend. It hurts, doesn't it? I can see that it does. So, my brother and I take pity on you."

"What are you talking about?" I gripped Lucy closer to me. I seriously felt like I was going to pass out- but I had to get her help first. Loki didn't seem to be returning anytime soon.

"You've just been through so much," Violet sounded as if she genuinely felt sorry for me. "So much that you had to freeze your own heart to keep from getting hurt. So we are going to burn away all those pesky emotions."

"You're brother," I thought out loud. "He- he hit me with a spell..."

"Yes, yes. You should be grateful, Gray. We're finally going to put you out of your misery. But you should take my advice, stay away from your friends. That way, it'll burn less." She caressed my guild mark.

Her touch burned again. Her hand suddenly gripped a dagger, and she plunged it into my chest.

"Power draining weapons, are they great?" She asked as I gasped, closing my hand over the dagger to pull it out. Blood stained my hand.

"Shh..." Violet soothed, catching me as I dropped Lucy and sank to the ground. She cradled me in her lap. "I'm afraid this will be more painful for you then it was for the rest of them. Just close your eyes Gray, let it drain away."

My mouth opened as I tried to talk. I could literally feel my magic getting drained.

"Think of it this way," she said, stroking my hair. "Now, you can't hurt anyone else. And they can't hurt you. Just go to sleep Gray," Violet smiled. "Go to sleep. I promise you will wake up."

"I... don't want my... my friends hurt..."

"I know sweetie. I can make it so they're never hurt because of you again."

It was hard to form a clear thought.

"Think about it," Violet went on. It was a miracle I was still awake. "Your master died because of you. Your parents died because of you. All of your friends are hurt because of you. Lucy is hurt because of you. Don't you hate it?"

Her words made sense. It really was my fault. Everything was.

"Make... make it stop..." I sounded like a pathetic little kid.

Violet smiled. "Close your eyes Gray. When you wake up, leave Fairy Tail. Go home and stay there. Don't let your friends in. And then, in a few days, it will end. Just stay away from them."

My eyes closed and I could hear Loki running towards us with re-enforcements hot on his heels. I felt Violet set my head on the ground. The last thing I heard before blacking out completely was,

"Stay away. It will burn less."


	5. He went still- Lucy

Chapter five- Lucy

"Gray!" I shouted, bolting straight up in bed. I was tired beyond imagine- my body sore, head pounding. But the only thing on my mind was my ice friend who had been in danger.

Mira ran in at the sound of my voice. She smiled widely when she saw I was awake. "Lucy! You finally woke up!"

"Yeah... what happened?"

Mira eased me back on my pillows. I hadn't noticed, but I was in one of the guilds emergency infirmary's.

She frowned. "Lucy, you're really weak. Maybe I should wait-"

"" _What. Happened?"_

"You guys had almost all of your magic energy drained."

_So that's what those weapons were. Guess I was right._

"Is everyone alright?" I asked. "What about Gray? Is he ok? Where is he?"

"Lucy, you're the first one to wake up. It's been three days since Loki got you all back here."

I tried to wrap my mind around that concept. I had been unconscious for three days. And the rest of my team was still unconscious. Why had I woken up first?

"Your cut was the shallowest." Mira explained. "That might be why your first to wake up."

"I want to see them," I said, struggling to sit up.

"No." She said firmly. "Your body isn't the only thing that's in a fragile state Lucy. Seeing them might upset you. But I promise, if one of them wakes up, I'll tell you."

With that, she left to tell everyone I was alive. I couldn't help but notice that she had said 'if' my team mates woke up, not 'when'.

"Lu!" Levy shouted, running into the room. "Oh my God!" She crushed me in a hug. "You had us all so scared! We were wondering if you would _ever_ wake up!"

"Levy, I'm fine, stop crushing me!"

Levy smiled and pulled away. She pulled a chair over to the side of my bed and sat down.

"Don't ever scare me like that again Lu," She demanded.

I raised my hands in surrender. "I promise- I _never_ want to go through that again! Levy, can you tell me what happened after we all blacked out?"

Levy frowned. "That depends- what's the last thing you remember?"

I thought about it for a second. "One of Violet's men was about to kill Gray... So I jumped in front of him. The spear hit me then the tree. Gray caught me and I blacked out."

Levy nodded. "I can work with that. I don't know everything but Loki did his best to fill us in. When he came back with the authorities he was to late to help anyone. He saw Gray get stabbed. Then-"

"Wait, Gray got _stabbed?_ "

Levy nodded sadly. "Yeah. He's in the worst shape out of all you guys. Anyways, that dark guild- they called themselves Lady Violet and men- is in jail now. The weapons and stuff they stole was returned. No we're just waiting for everyone to wake up." She paused. "Are you ok if people visit you? Everyone was shocked when you all got back to the guild just to be emitted into critical care."

"I don't want to see anyone until my team wakes up." I said firmly. "You and Mira are the only people I'll see. Until then, I'm waiting."

Levy smiled. "Ok. I'll let you get some sleep."

"Wait," I grabbed her arm as she stood up. "Can you promise me something?"

"Depends. What am I promising?"

"Wake me up the very second someone else does."

Levy grinned. "Sure Lu. The very second."

She exited my room. As much as I tried to beg Mira, she wouldn't let me see anyone. After a while, sleep finally got the best of me and I drifted into an uneasy sleep.

Turns out, Levy didn't have to wake me up. Erza did so herself.

"YOU THINK YOU CAN DEFEAT ME?" She bellowed from the next room over.

"Erza calm down!" I heard Mira exclaim.

"Where are they?" Erza asked.

"It's over," Mira's soft voice assured. "Erza, you guys won. Gray and Lucy finished the battle."

"Gray? Lucy? What about Natsu? What happened to them?"

"The same thing that happened to you, now lay back down!" Mira snapped.

"No!" I heard Erza struggling to get out of her room. "I have to check on them! Have they woken up yet? How bad of shape are they in?"

"Erza, _calm down._ " Mira insisted. "Lucy woke up earlier this morning. Natsu and Gray haven't woken up yet."

"Why not?" Erza demanded.

"We don't know yet," Mira said gently. "We think it's because you and Lucy weren't cut in the same place as your guild mark. Violet seemed intent on hitting you guys there, and that's where Natsu and Gray were hit."

"But Gray's guild mark is on his chest, if he got hit there-"

"Erza, stop. Thinking like that is only going to stress you out and make recovery all the much harder for you."

Erza sighed in defeat. "Fine. Can I at least see Lucy?"

Mira hesitated. "I don't know..."

"Yes!" I shouted, all ready sitting up. It felt weird to have my feet on solid ground, and I was a little shaky walking, but it only took me about five minutes to reach the door.

"Lucy, why are you up?" Mira chided. She wrapped my arm around her shoulders, supporting half my weight.

"I want to talk to Erza."

"Lucy?" Erza called. I saw her sitting up in her bed.

Mira sighed. "Ok, fine."

She dragged a chair over by Erza's bed and helped me sit down. As soon as Mira left, Erza grabbed my arm frantically.

"What happened?" She demanded. "How did you and Gray finish the fight?"

"I'm not sure we really did. I mean, I'm not sure what Gray did, but it was Loki who got the authorities and stuff."

"What happened after I was beaten? And how were they able to defeat me so fast?"

I dragged a hand over my face and began to explain. "The weapons they were using were able to drain our magic power. Evidently, if the men hit your guild mark it was even more effective. That's how we were beaten so quickly. After you were down, they took down Natsu. That's when I sent Loki to get help. For some reason, Violet and her gang were intent on killing Gray. That Brett guy threw a power draining spear at Gray." I paused. "I don't really know what I was thinking, but I stepped in front of him. The spear grazed my shoulder so he was fine. I blacked out after that. But according to Levy, Gray fought a little longer and Loki showed up at the end of the fight... He was just in time to see Gray get stabbed."

Erza sucking in a breath. "He got stabbed..." She breathed. I nodded, tears stinging the back of my eyes.

"Mira... she won't let us see anyone else until they wake up."

Erza growled. "I don't care. I'm going to see my team whether she likes it or not." She swung her legs over the side of her bed and requipped into her normal armor. "Are you coming?" She asked.

I nodded and stood with her. Being unconscious for three days can make it really difficult to walk. However, we supported each other and were able to make it to the hall. Natsu was in the room next to Erza, so we checked on him first.

"He's kind of cute when he sleeps..." I thought out loud. Erza nodded in agreement.

Natsu didn't look bad, but he didn't look good either. His arm was wrapped up in a way that showed how bad his wound must have been. His face was a few shades paler then normal but other then that he looked ok.

"Natsu," Erza sat on the edge of his bed, pushing his pink hair out of his face. "Can you imagine how angry he'll be when he wakes up and realizes Gray lasted longer in a fight then he did?"

I snickered. "How much you want to bet that Gray tells everyone about how pitiful Natsu was acting?"

Erza smiled. "That was pretty pathetic. ' _Violet, why won't you love me'?"_ She mimicked Natsu.

I laughed and tried it myself. "' _My own best friend hates me!'"_

A familiar groan snapped us back to reality. "I do _not_ sound like that," A half awake Natsu mumbled.

"Natsu!" Erza and I yelped. He groaned and rolled over in his sleep, but didn't wake up. It was progress though.

"He will be fine." Erza said with confidence. "Come, let's check on Gray."

This time, it was easier to walk- which was good because for some reason, Gray was in a room far away from us.

I gasped in horror when I saw him. Gray was motionless on his bed, his chest heavily bandaged. His skin was normally pale, but now it was sheet white. His breathing was uneven and his face was twisted up in pain, even while he slept.

"Gray," Erza was at his side in an instant. I was next to her. "Why is he so much worse?" She thought out loud.

"Erza?" A female voice said from the door. "Lucy?" What are you doing here?"

We whirled around to see a peeved Mirajane glaring at us. "I said you could see each other, not Gray!"

"What's wrong with him?" Erza demanded, desperation and pleading in her voice.

"Go back to your rooms." Mira said sternly.

" _What's wrong with him?"_ Erza insisted.

"Wrong with who?" A weak sounding Natsu asked from where he was leaning on the wall.

"NATSU!" Now it was my turn to crush someone on a hug. He stumbled back slightly when I rammed into him, but he returned the hug. His eyes however, never left Gray's bruised and battered body.

"W- what happened?" Natsu asked, tripping over his words. His legs gave out under him and suddenly I was supporting his full weight. Mira rushed over to help.

"You shouldn't be out of bed Natsu!"

Natsu looked around in totally confusion. "They are! C'mon Mira, tell me what happened? I remember Erza getting hurt, Violet told one of her men to show me what happened and then I just blacked out."

"Natsu," Erza put a hand on his uninjured shoulder. "Go back to bed and rest. Next time you wake up, I swear we will fill you in, ok?"

"I don't need to rest!" Natsu protested, his eyes already half closed.

I smiled at him. "C'mon Pyro. Just sleep."

He sighed and nodded, letting the three of us lead him back to his room. He was asleep not two minutes after his head touched the pillow.

"Mira," Erza turned to the bar tender. "What is wrong with Gray?"

Mira dragged a hand over her face and sighed, realizing we wouldn't give this up. "We don't really know. He just seems to be suffering more then the three of you did."

The thought of one of my team mates suffering made my heart ache. "How's Juvia taking it?" I questioned. Mira tried to hide her smile.

"How do you think?"

If Juvia was insane when Gray was awake and healthy, it scared me to imagine what she was acting like now!

"Still," Mira said. "It in concerning to us all. Gray has had his fair share in injuries, but this one seems different somehow. I can't explain why."

"He almost seemed sick for a while." I told her. "Of course he made it very clear that he is incapable of becoming sick. But if-"

"If he is sick," Mira finished. "Then he would never tell us. Maybe that's why his condition is so much worse..."

"I hope that's all it is..." Erza mused.

For the next few days, Erza Natsu and I stayed in bed, only leaving to visit each other. I could feel my magic power slowly returning for which I was grateful. Having my magic drained had been exhausting. Of course I couldn't really complain- Erza and Natsu had it twice as bad as I did.

Three days after I woke up, Mirajane allowed me to walk out into the guild hall. When I first did, every one was staring at me totally silent. Then someone shouted out a 'welcome back!' and things were normal again. Well, as normal as our guild could be with Natsu sleeping, Erza insisting on being let out of her room, and Gray still unconscious.

Gray... Everyone was worried about him. He had shown little sigh of improvement since I had woken up. He would just lay on his cot, not moving a single muscle, as if he was dead.

Gray was the elephant in the room- everyone wanted to talk about him, but at the same time, they didn't. Because if they did, it would mean one of our strongest really was hurt, and really was suffering. And no person in their right mind would want the thought of Gray suffering to come up in a conversation.

"What's wrong Lucy?" Mira asked as I sat down heavily on a bar stool. "I thought you'd be happier to be out of the infirmary."

"Yeah, I know..." I sighed. "I _am_ happy Mira. I'm just worried too."

A sudden hush fell over the guild. I turned to see what had caused it.

"Natsu?" The dragon slayer looked over at me as I said his name, flashing me his signature cocky grin.

"The one and only!" The poor guy was leaning on the wall as he walked towards me, and when he broke away, he almost fell flat on his face. In the end, however, he was able to lower himself into the seat next to mine without falling.

The guild watched as he did, eyes wide. None of them had seen Natsu this weak in a long time- they may have never seen him this weak period.

But Natsu just smiled at me and ordered a sundae, acting as normal as ever. Seeing that he was fine, the guild erupted into laughter.

Natsu seemed to have neglected to change out of his dragon print PJ pants. Then again, he didn't seem to care.

"Hey Lucy," He said casually as he began to eat his ice cream.

"NATSU!" A blue ball of fur whizzed past me and barreled into Natsu's chest, knocking him to the floor.

"Hey little buddy," Natsu said, hugging an overjoyed Happy.

"I was worried about you," Happy told him. "Is Erza alright? And what about Gray? Mira wouldn't tell me anything!"

At the mention of Gray, Natsu's face darkened. He was frowning as he sat in his chair once more. "I don't know." He admitted.

The guild hall was silent for the third time in the last hour, everyone wanting to hear about our favorite Ice mage.

"What is wrong with my beloved Gray?" Juvia demanded. Normally when Juvia called Gray her 'beloved' it didn't bother me. But this time, I wanted to punch her in the face.

"We don't know," I snapped bitterly.

"He'll be fine," Mira said, though her tone was tight. "Worrying about him won't help him. And I'm not saying anything about his condition."

"Mira..." one of the guys said slowly. "He's been out for almost a week. I get the feeling you're not telling us something."

Mira folded her arms.

"We're his guild- his family!" Cana snapped. "We have a right to know what's wrong with him!"

Mira walked out from behind the bar, glaring at everyone. The people closest to her backed away as she stalked towards the hall that lead to the infirmary. "He's fine." She said, her voice void of emotion. With that, she disappeared down the hall, probably to check on the wizard being discussed.

Juvia screamed in frustration. "This is not fair!" she yelled at no one. "How dare she deny me my true love? For would he not feel better with me in his presence?"

"We should be able to see him!" Cana agreed. "If his guild is by his side, he'll get better faster!"

The other members shouted out in agreement. The sound stopped when Natsu slammed his now empty sundae dish on the counter.

"Will you all _shut up_!?" He shouted. "Gray got hurt, it's nothing that hasn't happened before. If Mira says he's fine then we have to believe her. Besides, if he's hurt, he needs to rest so he can wake up." He clenched a fist. "And as soon as he does I'm going to kick his teeth in for making us all this worried."

Everyone grumbled and went back to their own conversations- some about Gray and others completely random.

"Hey Lucy," Natsu said softly, placing a hand on my shoulder. "You doing ok?"

"Uh, yeah. Yeah I guess so."

Natsu frowned. "Listen, just because Mira said they couldn't visit Gray, it doesn't mean you can't."

"What?" I looked at Natsu with confusion. "But... I mean.. Do you think it would be ok?"

"Well," Natsu began. "I don't think he'd be all that happy to wake up and see me sitting there. If he wakes up with Erza there, she'll probably just scare him more. But if he wakes up to you there, he'll be fine."

My cheeks turned red. "W- what are you talking about?"

Natsu grinned. "C'mon you know he likes you!"

"He likes Juvia."

Natsu scoffed. "If he liked her then they would be together. Lucy, I think he'll be better off if you were there with him. Just trust me on this."

After kicking a laughing Happy out of the building, I agreed. Natsu followed me as I opened the door to Gray's room.

"Just out of curiosity," I turned to look as Natsu. He was standing awkwardly behind me, his hand rubbing the back of his neck, his eyes on the floor. "If Gray liked you... would you go out with him? I mean, do you like him too?"

My cheeks turned an even brighter red. "I... I don't know... I just... I'm going to check on Gray."

I closed the door behind me before Natsu could ask anymore questions. The room was dark, the shades closed over the window. It almost scared me to walk over to where Gray was sleeping.

"G- Gray?" I asked. I was secretly hoping that he would sit up and yell at me to get lost. "Hey, Gray..."

Nothing. Gray's chest just rose and fell evenly, his face still contorted in pain.

It made my heart hurt.

I read somewhere that people who are unconscious could hear you if you spoke to them. I didn't really have anything to lose so...

"Hey Gray," I started. "So... It's Lucy. And I just wanted to say well... Please be ok. I'm sorry all this happened. I'm sorry I gave you such a hard time about being sick when you so clearly didn't like it. And... And I'm sorry. I'm sorry I wasn't able to fight well enough to help you. Maybe... Maybe this wouldn't have happened." I brushed his hair out of his face. His skin was hot when I touched it.

"Gray," I said sitting next to him, running the back of my hand over his cheek. "Gray, everyone's worried about you. I-... I'm worried about you." His skin felt hotter. "I'm sorry you got hurt because of me. I hate my friends getting hurt."

Gray's skin flare with a huge wave of heat- so hot I had to pull my hand off of his face.

A lung rattling couch echoed from his chest. His back arched as he couched, but his eyes stayed closed.

"Gray?" I asked hoping he would wake up. He didn't. Instead, a red substance came from his mouth, running down his chin and onto his chest.

It was blood.

"NATSU!" I yelled, scared out of my mind. "ERZA, GRAMPS, MIRA, HAPPY ANYBODY! HELP!"

"What's wrong?" Happy asked, opening the door a crack.

More blood was coughed up by Gray.

"SOMETHINGS WRONG!" I screamed.

I placed a hand on Gray's arm. His eye lids fluttered, and he began to thrash around.

Everyone ran in as Gray coughed more blood! Blood that was darker then it was supposed to be.

"Gray!" I shouted.

And suddenly, he went still.


	6. Whathappened to Gray? -Lucy

Chapter 6- Lucy

Gray's body went still as his coughing ceased and his eyes opened. Panic, confusion, and pain clouded his eyes.

"L- Lucy?" He asked weakly. "What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

I ran the back of my hand over my eyes, wiping away my tears.

Mira walked over with a damp cloth in hand, and leaned towards Gray. He pulled away at first.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

Mira said nothing, just wiped over his mouth and chin. When the white cloth came away red, Gray gasped.

"What happened?" He demanded, his eyes roaming over me, Happy, Natsu, Erza, Mira, and the Master. "How did the fight end? Why do you all look so scared? Why was Lucy crying? What happened!?"

"Gray," I breathed, hugging him tightly. He winced but didn't make a move to pull away. "It's over. Loki got help, we won. Violet and her team are in jail now. But you were seriously hurt, ok? You've been out for 6 days."

Gray pushed me off, his eyes suddenly hard. "Cool," He said, emotionless. "If it's all the same to you know, I'm going home."

"Gray!" Mira protested, all of us in shock as he stumbled out of the room. "Get back here! You're hurt!"

Gray looked at us over his shoulder as he leaned on the wall in the hall. "I'm fine." He snapped.

"Come lay down right now," Erza said in her _Do-as-I-say-or-i-will-kill-you_ voice.

"It's not your job to take care of me," Gray retorted, walking towards the main hall.

Erza looked taken aback. Had Gray seriously just said _no_ to _Erza?!_

"Listen here young man!" Gramps said, folding his arms and following Gray. "You need to rest so you had better go lay down."

Gray kept walking. The guild hall went 100% silent as Gray limped in, his forehead damp with sweat, his eyes locked on the front door.

"Gray," I ran in front of him, putting my hands on his shoulders. "What's wrong with you?"

"Get off Lucy," He pushed me aside and I slipped down the stairs, landing hard on my butt. The guild gasped as Gray not only didn't apologize, but walked right past me.

"Dude!" Natsu's eyes crackled with anger. "What'd you do that for?"

"Get lost Natsu." Gray said, limping towards the door at an agonizingly slow pace.

Natsu grabbed him by the shoulders, shaking him. Gray looked like he was going to be sick and suddenly, Natsu pulled away.

"Oh!" The pink haired boy yelped, holding his hand to his chest. His eyes were wide with surprise.

"H- how'd you do that?" He asked quietly, his voice shaking slightly. "How'd you burn me?"

Gray looked horrified and confused, but just shook his head. "Leave me alone Natsu."

"Gray, stop!" Erza commanded as he finally made it to the doors, pushing them open. "Where are you going?"

"Home." He snapped. "Oh, and consider me off your stupid little team."

"What are you talking about?" Erza demanded. We had stopped walking after Gray- it was clear he wanted nothing to do with us.

"I said," Gray said in a scary voice. "That I quit the team. For that matter, I quit the guild. I don't want to see any of you again!"

It was then that Juvia ran towards her crush. "My love-" she began.

"I am not your love!" Gray snapped. Juvia looked hurt, but proceeded to hug him none the less.

"Gray," she said as her arms wrapped around the ice mage. "What is wrong? Why are you acting like this?"

Gray gasped in pain and tried to pull away from Juvia. I thought it was because she had touched one of his injuries, but Juvia would never be that careless. Her arms were strategically placed so she wouldn't cause Gray pain.

"My love?" Juvia looked up at Gray, not loving her arms away.

" _Get. Off. Me."_ Gray hissed through clenched teeth. Juvia didn't, and for good reason.

Gray was sweating buckets all of a sudden. His hands were in fists at his sides and every muscle was so tensed, I was scared they might actually snap. Gray's legs were shaking- much like the rest of him. Dark blue eyes were clenched shut in pain and Gray looked like he might throw up.

Juvia retreated from her hug suddenly, her eyes wide with pain.

"Y- you burned me..." She said quietly.

As soon as her grip on Gray faltered, he sank to one knee, panting.

No one moved, no one spoke, I don't think anyone even breathed. When Gray stood up again, it was on shaking legs.

"No one. Follow me." He snapped, his voice cracking. With that, he limped out the door of the guild and left.

"What the Hell?" Natsu said a few minutes later, breaking the silence. He offered me a hand and helped me to my feet. The entire guild was in shocked silence.

"He... he burned me." Juvia said tearfully. "My beloved Gray... why?"

Some of the other girls walked over to Juvia, soothing her and trying to get her tears to stop flowing. We all knew that if she didn't stop sobbing soon, we'd have a whole new set of water damage bills to pay.

"Are you ok Lucy?" Natsu asked me. I nodded mutely. Had Gray really just quite the guild? I mean, he had just walked off without a word.

"I can't believe him!" Erza muttered, kicking a support beam. "Who does he think he is, just leaving like that?"

Mira tried to calm everyone down. "His fever was pretty high, maybe it was making him delirious?" She suggested. "Or maybe he hit his head. Either way that couldn't have been the real Gray talking!"

"It seemed like the real Gray to me..." Natsu said. I noticed him cradling his hand to his chest.

"What's wrong Natsu?" Happy asked, flying up so he was eye to eye with his best friend.

"I dunno," Natsu said as he mindlessly shook his hand. "When I touched him I got burned."

The master looked at him strangely. "You're telling me you control fire- _eat_ fire for Gods sake!- and an _Ice wizard_ burned you?" Gramps laughed. "That's not even possible my boy!"

Natsu frowned. "Well it sure felt real." The dragon slayer didn't complain as I took his hand in mine and examined it. I was no doctor, but it didn't actually look burned at all.

"You must have felt the heat from his fever or something."

Natsu shook his head. "I've felt Fevers before. Heck, if I'm sick my fever is practically double my normal body temp. That felt... different."

"How so?" Mira asked.

"I dunno..." he said, eyes fixed on the closed guild door. "Just... different."

"Is anyone gonna go after the punk!?" Gajeel asked, cracking his knuckles. "No one just _quits_ and gets away with it! Come on, even that stupid spirit Loki had a harder time leaving then that stupid kid!"

"Maybe we should let him go..." I said. The room erupted into a symphony of disagreements.

"Not forever!" I clarified. "But obviously there is something wrong with him! If we give Gray enough time to work though this, I'm sure he'll come back to apologize and things will be normal again."

Not everyone seemed happy about it, but no one argued either.

"When he gets back, I'm punching his lights out for pushing you Lucy." Natsu told me.

Happy nodded. "If he thinks I'm ever sharing my fish with him again, he's dead wrong!"

"You never share your fish with anyone Happy." I said tiredly. For whatever reason, I just felt emotionally exhausted. The day had gone from depressing, to scary, and right back to depressing again.

I couldn't fathom why Gray had acted as he had. I mean, he was smart enough to know when he was hurt and even though he was a stubborn teenage boy, he knew when to sit back and let us take care of him.

So what had changed now?

"Erza," I said, sitting next to her at the bar. Her face was a mask showing no emotion. "Can I ask you a question?"

"If you're going to ask me why Gray acted as selfishly and childishly as he did, don't bother. I don't have a clue."

I was slightly taken aback by the hurt in Erza's voice. It hadn't occurred to me that, out of everyone, she and Natsu would be taking this the hardest. They had known Gray longer then most people in the guild.

"Actually, I was going to ask something else."

"Oh. Well, what is it?"

I sighed and put my chin in my hands. "Erza, this is so messed up. I mean, Gray can be pretty cold, but he's never acted like this before. Do you think... well..."

Erza turned to look at me.

"Violet." I said finally. "When we fought her, she said that we hadn't really won against her twin and if we needed proof, all we had to do was look at Gray."

Erza nodded. "I remember."

"And then she had all her men target Gray. They kept saying things like 'leave your friends behind' and 'you'll wish you could freeze to death'. And I was just thinking... well... do you think they did something to him?"

Erza frowned. "What do you mean 'did something to him'?"

"Well, Violet could toy with the minds of boys, but it wouldn't work on Gray. Or so she said. Maybe she was playing with Gray's head, just in a different way then she did with Natsu."

"If that's true..." Erza mused. "Then that would explain why Gray had acted so strangely. Mind control can come in many shapes and sizes. If she somehow got it into Gray's head that he didn't want to be surrounded by friends anymore..."

"It would have to have been a really powerful spell." I said. "I mean, Gray knows we all love and care for him- even Natsu, though he has a funny way of showing it. And Gray cares about us too! What could Violet have said?"

Mira suddenly popped up and joined the conversation. "It could have something to do with his stabbing."

My attention was immediately caught, as was Erza's. "What do you mean?"

Mira sighed. "I've never really seen a wound like his. I mean, stab wounds are never pretty, but his was... different."

"Different how?" Erza questioned, leaning forward.

"It's difficult to explain. To be honest it sounds sort of crazy."

"Mira, we're on the same team as Natsu. We can handle crazy."

Mira giggled slightly before getting serious. "The more I tried to take care of him and treat his wounds, the worse they seemed to get. So when I left him alone for a day, I figured they'd be severely worse. But I was wrong. The less I looked after him and cared for him, they better he healed."

"Mira," said Erza. "That's not possible. Wounds as bad as his can be fatal; not touching them for a day could have gotten him killed! His fever could have risen, an infection could have started and spread, he could have died. What were you thinking!?"

"That's the thing." Mira said with a frown. "His fever went _up_ when I tried to cool him down. His stitches would reopen every time I changed his bandages and checked for any sigh of infection. But the day I left him alone, his fever went down. His stitches stayed shut and he showed the most improvement. That's why I wouldn't let you guys see him."

"But..." I was so confused. "But why would that happen? How is that even possible?"

Mira shrugged in defeat. "I'm not sure. The Master thinks it was probably just a coincidence, but I'm not convinced. Truthfully, I think something much more serious is going on here."

"Well we should go find Gray and find out what's wrong then!" Erza said, standing.

"I wish we could." Mirajane said sadly. "But I don't think we can. If he really quit the guild then we can't really bring him back here."

"There is no way he was serious when he said that." Erza insisted. "Come, we'll go to his house and prove it. We'll figure out what's wrong with him and everything will be fine."

"Erza," I placed a hand on her shoulder. "I know you're concerned. We all are. But I don't think going after him today is the best idea. I think this is more then just being hurt and sick. There was something in his voice... he thought he was doing the right thing. Let's just wait."

Erza looked like she would rather fight the great demon Zeref then wait to check on Gray, but returned to her seat all the same.

"If it makes you feel better, I'll walk by his house on the way home." I told her. "I can even go up and talk to him."

"Why would he talk to you?" Erza didn't say it in a mean or sarcastic way, more of a _he-is-pissed-at-us-all-why-are-you-different-what's-your-plan?_ Way.

I grinned. "I can always play the guilt card!" I made my eyes get all wide and sad. "Oh Gray why would you push me down the stairs? What did I ever do to deserve to be treated like that?"

Erza laughed. "Point taken. Alright Lucy, I'll wait."

"Thank you! And speaking of going home," I stood up. "I'd really enjoy sleeping in my own bed tonight. I'll see you guys tomorrow!"

I waved goodbye to my friends as I walked out of the guild and into the crisp twilight.

Gray's house a little out of my way, but I wasn't entirely bothered by that. If I went my normal way home, I would pass my house before I got to his, so I opted to take the back way. It might have been darker, creepier, and longer, but if I passed my house I might forget all about Gray and crawl right into my bed.

For most of the walk, I  
was lost in my thoughts. I just couldn't get the image of Gray coughing up blood out of my mind. I might have acted calm at the guild, but I was honestly ready to break down and cry.

Something was wrong with Gray and I didn't know what. But whatever it was, it left a bad taste in my mouth and a sinking feeling in my stomach. The feeling got worse as I got closer to Gray's. None of the lights in his house were on. The gate didn't look like it had been touched in days.

I skipped the knocking of the door and simply opened it.

"Gray?" I called.

No answer.

"Gray I know you don't want to talk, but please come out! I just want to make sure you're alright!"

The house was too quiet. I searched every room, every corner, every where I could think of. But I couldn't avoid the fact that Gray wasn't there.

I bolted out of the house, running towards my apartment. It was crazy, but maybe he had gone there? Sure he was mad, but he broke into my apartment almost regularly. I prayed he was there.

I rounded the corner to my street and skidded to a halt, my heart stopping.

The street was deserted, but that wasn't unexpected considering what time it was. Most sane people were either still at work or a guild, or inside unwinding from the day.

So it wasn't hard to spot the shirtless boy curled on the ground twenty feet away from my apartment door.

I ran faster then I thought physically possible towards Gray.

He was in an awkward heap on the ground; he must have passed out. His skin was hot and dry, but he was shaking. He face was frozen in a grimace.

"Oh my God, Gray." Who knew how long he had been here. I felt so stupid- we should have gone after him. I should have gone the fast way to his house- I would have found him faster if I had.

 _Shut up._ I told myself. _Feeling guilty isn't going to help him._ I tried to pick him up, but he was a teenage guy made of pure muscle. I couldn't move him myself.

I summoned Loki as fast as I could with my shaking hands.

"What's wrong Lucy?" Loki asked as he appeared. "You look like you're about to cry!"

"It's Gray!" I said, fighting back a sob. "Loki, we have to get him inside!"

Loki nodded. He was strong enough, he was able to pick Gray and throw him over his shoulder no problem.

I had Loki lay him down on my bed once we got into the apartment.

Gray looked like death warmed up. Loki left to get help, but I didn't care. All I could focus on was how sick and... _dead_ one of my best friends looked.

"Gray," I whimpered as my tears began to fall. "Gray, what on earth happened to you?"


	7. He can't take it again- Lucy

Chapter 7- Lucy

An hour later, and Loki had yet to return with any form of help. I was about to give up and leave to find them myself when Gray moaned from the bed, his eyelids fluttering.

"Gray?" I asked, my voice catching.

He rolled to his side and propped himself up on his elbow, his navy blue orbs opening and locking onto me.

"Lu... cy?" He said slowly.

I was at his side in an instant. "Yeah," I whispered. "Yeah Gray, it's me."

"I'm... sorry." He said, his voice weaker then I'd ever heard it. "for... for pushing... you."

I smiled. "It's no problem. Gray, why did you leave like that?"

His eyes were sad. He flopped back down on his back, too tired to sit. "I... I can't stay... there..."

"Why not?"

"Violet..." Gray muttered. "She... she said."

I ran my hand over Gray's burning forehead, mentally shocked at just how hot it was. I knew that his temperature going over 99 was terrible for him- now he felt at least 102. He must have been delirious.

"Gray," I said as if I were talking to a child. "Gray, Violet isn't here. She's gone, it's ok. Whatever she told you, she was lying."

"But... but it hurts..." Even though Gray's tone made it sound like he had no idea what he was talking about, the intense look he gave proved other wise.

"I know it hurts. That's why I'm going to take you back to the guild so you can get better."

"No!" Gray yelled, bolting into a sitting position. "No Lucy you can't!"

"Why not?" As gently as I could, I tried to ease Gray back onto his back. Gray, however, simply refused to lay back down and he fought me to sit up, his eyes wide with panic.

"Lucy you can't. Please, you can't do that to me. You can't; it hurt! It hurt so bad I can't take it again!" I was shocked to see his eyes filling with tears.

I had only ever seen Gray cry once- when he discovered the demon previously thought to have been killed by his master.

"Gray, calm down. It's not like you're going to get stabbed again. And no one will be mad at you- you're hurt. Nothing they haven't seen before. Gray, please calm down!" By now he was scaring me so bad, I was considering punching him in the gut to knock him out- Like Natsu had done before.

"I can't take it again!" Gray repeated, though now he was struggling much less. He was still sitting, but now he was leaning towards me like a little kid who wanted comfort.

"I can't..." He dropped his eyes to the bedspread.

"Gray..." I reached out and hugged him. Normally, he wouldn't respond to it, but this time he hid his face in my neck, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I can't let anyone else get hurt... I can't watch it happen. No one needs me Lucy... Not like I need them. And I can't need them because everyone I need dies. I can't let them die. I can't let you die. I can't go through that again! I can't, I can't I _can't."_

Suddenly it clicked. He was talking about how his parents and master had died. In his feverish confusion, he was actually opening up. And as he hugged me, his chest began to shake as he sobbed.

"I watched it happen! To protect me because I wasn't strong enough, I wasn't good enough. I needed them, but they didn't need me because they could leave me! Lucy, they left me. I couldn't take it but I had to. I had to go on living knowing exactly what they did and I can never- could never... I can't take it any more!"

I felt my own eyes well with tears. All these years people had teased Gray- the ice mage with a frozen heart. And they were right- he was cold and closed off, but not because he was an ice mage; he wasn't cold because it was his personality.

Gray had watched his parents die to protect him. He had watched his master die to protect him. Heck, just last week he saw his team get fatal wounded to protect him.

Gray had frozen his own heart so that wouldn't happen- so he wouldn't lose the people he cared about.

It dawned on me that that must have been the reason he constantly ran head first into battle. Sure, he was a little more thoughtful then Natsu, but still. Fights, battles, anything he could do to protect people he would do in a heart beat. And he wouldn't stop- not if he was hurt, or sick, or even dying. Because he didn't care anymore.

If Gray died in battle, he wouldn't care. In fact, a part of him probably _wanted_ to die in battle.

"I owe them..." He said, as if reading my thoughts. "They died protecting me, I should die protecting others."

"Gray-"

"I'm not needed Lucy." Gray said. He still wasn't in it completely, but his tears had stopped. Now, he looked at me with sad- and slightly unfocused eyes. "I'm not needed Lucy."

"I need you." I said. "Damn it Gray, you really think you aren't needed!? That is the biggest lie I've ever heard!"

I would have went on with my raunt, but Loki opened the door and walked inside. "Talked to a few people," he said, not realized what he interrupted. "No one believed that he had actually come here. And everyone who _would_ care... well Natsu went Home and was sleeping, Erza was training- I did _not_ want to interrupt _that_ \- and I really couldn't think of anything else to do. Sorry Lucy."

I sighed. "Fine, thanks for trying Loki."

"So..." Loki leaned back on his heels awkwardly. "What do we do with him? I mean, no offense but you aren't really a nurse. And uh... he needs some serious medical attention."

I looked at Gray and Saw that Loki was right. Gray's eyes were closed and he was panting heavily, his hands holding tightly to the blankets. Sweat ran off his body in visible little streams.

It shocked me to think about how quickly Gray's condition had escalated. He went from a fevered emotional wreak to death reheated in a total of two seconds.

"He have to get his temperature down!" I said, running my hand yet again over my friends burning forehead. "He's hotter then Natsu!"

Loki nodded, picking Gray up by supporting his back and legs. "Ice bath." Loki said simply. "Gray takes them all the time."

"How do you know that?"

Loki smirked. "I've been a member of Fairy Tail a lot longer then you have, remember? Gray's gotten sunstroke before- pretty badly too. An ice bath is really helpful to get his temp down."

I nodded sarcastically. "Ok, great. Probably is, MY BATH TUB DOESN'T JUST DESPENCE ICE!"

Loki rolled his eyes and frowned. "I don't care. We have to get the water as cold as possible."

I nodded. We really didn't have time to argue- Gray was sweating so hard he looked like he'd already been in the bath. His hair was plastered to his fore head, little rivers of sweat ran down his chest, and parts of his jeans were soaked through. It was as disgusting as it was terrifying.

Loki and I opened the door to my bathroom. Loki set Gray down on the floor against the wall while I turned the water on, making it as cold as I physically could.

It was about halfway full when I turned to check on the guys. When I did, I wished I could remove my eyeballs and erase the image permanently imprinted in my brain.

Loki was crouched over Gray, his face emotionless, working on undoing Gray's belt.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

Loki glanced up indifferently. "What? Am I stealing your job?"

A hot blushed blossomed on my cheeks. "No I just.. I mean... Gray would kill you if..."

Loki rolled his eyes as he pulled Gray's belt free from his belt loops. "It's not like we're going to put his jeans in with him. And we can't count on his mysterious striping abilities right now."

"But... but... but..."

Loki wasn't wrong- we couldn't leave Gray clothed. But the sight of one of my best friends being striped by one of my spirits was all kinds of disturbing.

"Won't Gray be mad?" I said finally. I mean, I knew he was unconscious currently, but we could try to wake him up for this, couldn't we?

Loki shook his head. "I'm a guy, this isn't exactly going to be awkward for me. I do think, however, that this might be awkward for you. I know Gray likes showing skin, but I don't think he wants you to see _everything."_

I blushed again. "I don't _want_ to see it! But... well... Don't you need my help."

Loki eased Gray's jeans off his hips, trying to hint at me that he no longer wanted me there.

"Of course I do. But unless you wanna see his..." Loki trailed off.

"What, like you do? Pervert."

Loki's cheek turned bright pink. "God no! But like I said, I'm a dude. And dude code says that under extreme circumstances-"

I snapped my fingers suddenly, cutting him off. "Bubble bath."

"Bubble bath?" Loki asked, confused.

I nodded. "Yup! It helps your skin, soothes you, eases your muscles, and much more! I think I have one that is made specifically for getting cooled off too!"

Loki still looked confused.

I bent down to find said item. "If we use the bubble bath then neither of us will have to see anything!"

"Sounds good to me." Loki said, finally pulling Gray's pants off him.

I did, obviously, turn around when Loki lowered Gray into the ice cold, bubbly water, but after that, there was nothing to worry about. All that could be seen of my ice wizard friend was his bare torso- and I saw that on a daily basis anyways!

Loki continually poured water over Grays head, slowly and soothingly, trying to help him cool down. I used a wet cloth to drag over his arms and chest, relaxing as the heat radiating from him slowly went down.

Even though only my arms got wet, it sent me into shivers. I couldn't see how anyone could be relaxed in a tub of water that cold, but the grimace was melting off Gray's face.

"Are you ever going to actually explain to me what happened?" Loki asked, breaking the silence. "I mean, I got summoned to go get you help and when I came back, you had all been left for dead. Then I get summoned to help you take care of Gray." Loki sighed and cracked his neck. "I just don't get what's happening here."

"I don't know if I understand it myself." I admitted.

From then I told Loki what had been happening; the mission where we battled Violets twin, Victor, how Gray claimed he felt hot after. I explained how everyone gave him a hard time about being sick, and he refused to admit that he was. Then we went on a job where Gray was still hot, threw up after a contest with Natsu, was immune to Violet's mind play, and eventually got stabbed. Then I repeated what Mira had told me and Erza about his over heating.

"So basically," Loki summed up. "This all happened because the hard head couldn't admit he was getting sick?"

"I'm not... sick." Loki and I jumped at the slurred words coming from Gray's mouth.

"Gray?" I asked, looking down at him.

He opened his eyes and gave one of his signature small smirks. "Hey Lucy..." His voice was quiet, and his words slightly slurred, but it didn't matter because he knew what he was saying.

"Oh my God Gray you scared me so badly!"

"Yeah, uh, sorry... Where am I?" Gray looked around in confusion, realizing he was in my bathtub. "And why does everything smell like flowers?"

Loki laughed, making Gray jump. The ice mage had yet to realize that we weren't alone. "Let me tell you something Gray," Loki said, a good natured smile on his face and his arms folded casually over his chest. "If you're sick, just admit it. Because when you don't, we end up in situations like this."

"Situations like what?" Gray asked, just as carefree. "Me taking a bath at Lucy's? I've done that tons of times."

"True," Loki agreed. "But I don't think you had to have someone else undress you those times."

Gray's face turned as red as Erza's hair.

_Boys._

"How are you feeling Gray?" I asked. He hesitated and for a moment, I was scared he would shut me out again- push me away like he had before. No one made a sound as I waited for a reply. Gray seemed to be waging a mental war with himself, contemplating whether or not to tell me.

"Like crap." He finally said. "It feels like I'm melting from the inside out. Or it did, I'm better now."

My smile must ave shown my relief because Loki started laughing. "Chill Lucy," he said. "He's sick, not dying."

Gray's eyes flashed when Loki mentioned dying. He was hiding something; Loki had triggered something in Gray's mind. I decided not to push it- Gray looked exhausted.

"Can you get dressed by yourself?" I asked, and Gray's blush grew deeper.

"I'm not five Lucy!"

"You were unconscious a few minutes ago with a dangerously high fever." Loki pointed out. "Excuse us for worrying."

Gray rolled his eyes. "I'm fine, thanks."

I nodded- this night had been awkward enough already.

"Then get dressed then come out to the kitchen. Are you hungry?"

Gray nodded. "Good."

Loki followed me out so Gray could get dressed and dry off.

"Are you going to be fine without me?" Loki questioned.

I nodded. "Yeah. Thank you Loki, for everything."

He grinned and winked at me. "No problem Lucy! And hey, don't hesitate to summon me if something else comes up with Gray. Something about him feels... off."

I raised my eyebrows for and explanation, but got only a shrug in return. Then, Loki disappeared.

A few minutes later, Gray stumbled in and collapsed into a chair.

"What do you want to eat?" I asked him.

Gray wrinkled his nose and pressed a hand to his stomach. "It's weird," he said. "I'm totally starving, but nothing sounds good. I don't think I could even keep anything down right now."

I gave him a concerned look and he groaned. "How much trouble am I in?"

I sat in the chair next to him. "What do you mean?"

Gray gave me a joyless laugh. "What do I mean? I pushed you down the stairs, yelled at everybody, and quit the guild. I reckon Natsu is more then ready to burn a hole in my chest."

I smiled at him and pushed a glass of water his way. After all that had happened, I was concerned about him getting dehydrated. He downed it in one gulp, so I poured him another.

"No one is holding anything against you Gray," I explained as he went through yet a fourth glass of water. "Everyone was just hurt and confused. But once you're better, we can go back together and fix everything. It'll be like it never happened!"

Gray got very quiet at that. He stood and walked over to my bed, sitting so he could look out the window.

"I'm not sure I _want_ to go back."

His words shocked me- Fairy Tail had been his home since he was a kid, how could he not want to go back!?

"Gray, what do you mean?" I asked, sitting next to him. He wouldn't look at me, he kept his eyes locked on the night sky.

"I... I honestly don't know if I can take it anymore Lucy."

"Take what?"

"This... this guilt. This guilt for watching my parents and Master die, of watching my guild mates get hurt. I feel like it's crushing me and I just..." He sighed, his voice shaking slightly. "I just don't know."

"I thought you were over all those things." I said quietly.

Gray grinned sadly. "I know. I did a pretty good job of acting that way, didn't I?"

"Why wouldn't you admit to being sick?" I asked. It may have been slightly off topic, but we needed that right now. And I needed to know why he had refused any and all forms of help until it was almost to late.

"Because I'm not sick." He said simply.

"Do you honestly believe that?"

"Yeah, I do. I've never been sick in my life Lucy, why would it start now? I think it was just a mix of sun stroke and stress. And then Violet had to stab me, which didn't help."

"Gray, you're sick. I'm telling you right now, you are."

Gray looked at me with sad eyes. "Maybe. But it doesn't really matter- I'm not going to let that hold me back."

"Back from what?" No answer. Gray just slumped down slightly and dropped his gaze, as if he were ashamed.

To be honest- I started getting annoyed.

"Alright Gray, that's it." I snapped, standing. He watched me with wide, curious eyes. "What's wrong with you? Ever since we fought Victor and his little bandit group, you've been different. And not in a good way either. You've been acting sick and been more withdrawn. You almost got killed because you couldn't fight like you are normally able to. You quit the guild and pass out in front of my house. Then you blabber to me in some feverish haze about not being needed and feeling guilty! So you better tell me right freaking now what is going on with you because it's scaring me!"

Gray blinked up at me, his lips parted in shock. He opened his mouth as if to say something, then closed it again.

"Please Gray," I begged. "Please, let me help you."

Gray's gaze returned to the window. "I didn't fight it you know. When Violet stabbed me, I didn't fight it. I sat still while she held me and waited to die. Truthfully, I don't think I even cared. Most people would feel pain, or dread, or fear. But I felt nothing. Lucy you're right, I've felt different, ever since fighting Victor. Ever since then, it's like all the guilt I've ever felt is coming back, but instead of small steps it's crushing into me all at once. The things Violet said to me... I can't forget them." His eyes grew glassy.

I didn't want to say anything, Gray was finally opening up. And it was scary to hear what he had been keeping under wraps all this time.

"Because she was right." Gray sighed. "Lucy, I'm not stupid. I remember what I said to you earlier. And it's the truth- You guys don't need me in the same way I need you. Erza- she doesn't really need _anything_. Natsu's got you and Happy and practically everyone else on the planet on his side. Mira, Elfmen, Gramps, Romeo, Cana, Levy, Gajeel- Everyone has someone they need. And then there's you."

Gray looked at me, tear threatening to spill from his eyes. "You are so amazing and pretty and powerful, and everyone loves you. People need you- me and Natsu especially. But me? I need you all- I physically need you guys. But you don't need me."

"That's not true!" My protest sounded strangely hollow. Gray's words made sense in a painful way. I had never thought about needing anyone, and when I did I thought of my parents and the guild. After that my mind would go to Natsu and Levy, but not really to Gray.

At least, it didn't until a realized just how much he meant to me. Seeing Natsu and Erza down for the count had scared me sure- but seeing Gray that way had shaken me to the core. When I thought about it, life would be really different without him.

If we wasn't part of our team, then there would be no one to literally knock some sense into Natsu. There would be no one there to take a truly rational and calm look at things. Without him, Natsu and I probably would have died on Galuna island all those months ago.

"See?" Gray sounded broken. "I'm right, aren't I? You don't need me like I need you."

"You're wrong. Gray, I need you so much that I don't even realize it. I need you in a way that I didn't realize until I almost lost you."

"You don't mean that."

"Yes I do! I can't lose you Gray!" A single tear slid down my cheek. "I can't."

Gray reached out and brushed my tears away with his thumb. "Don't cry Lucy." he whispered. "Please don't cry."

Suddenly he withdrew his hand, pressing it to his face and groaning.

"Gray!" I shouted. "Gray what's wrong?!"

He wrapped his other arm around his stomach and curled up into a ball, keeping his face hidden.

"Hurts." He grunted though clenched teeth.

I stood up, pulling out Loki's key. "That's it, I'm getting help."

Gray looked up at me. "W- where are you going? What are you doing?"

"I'm going to go find Levy or Mira or someone who can help you."

"Y- you're going to leave me?" Gray was in his fevered delirium again.

"I'll leave you with Loki," I said.

Gray was practically hyperventilating. "You... you can't leave me!" He protested in between breaths. "You can't I'm fine I won't back talk again!"

I realized he wasn't talking to me, but rather to someone he felt he had let down in his life. Probably his master.

"I'll be good, I swear!" Gray begged, looking at me but not seeing me. "Please don't go, don't go!"

"I... I'll be leaving you with Loki!" I said helplessly.

"Please!" Gray whimpered. He reached out and grabbed my wrist "Please I can't take it don't go!"

His voice broke my heart. I sat down on the bed by where he was laying. "But Gray, you need help."

"I'm fine!" he insisted tearfully.

"What if I sent Loki for help?"

Gray just pulled me closer, fighting off tears. "I promise I'll be good, don't leave please, please!"

I sighed in defeat. Gray was honestly breaking my heart. So I made a silent promise to myself; if Gray wasn't showing improvement by tomorrow when I was supposed to meet Natsu, I was getting him help- weather he wants it or not.

Until then, I layed down next to Gray, running my fingers through his hair and muttering soothing words to him. When I finally fell asleep, it was to four words that I never thought I'd hear Gray say to me. Ever.

Second before sleep claimed us both, Gray whispered out, "I love you Lucy."


	8. Getting help- Lucy

Chapter eight- Lucy

"I don't want to."

"You have to!"

"No."

I sighed in frustration. "You're acting like a little kid Gray."

Gray huffed and folded his arms over his chest. "I'm ok with that."

"All I'm asking you to do is eat!"

Gray groaned and leaned his head back against a wall. "And all I'm saying is that I'm not hungry."

"You technically haven't eaten in over a week Gray! Did you ever consider it might help you feel better; maybe take your fever down?"

Gray shook his head. To be honest, I'd been more worried these past few days then I had when he was unconscious. Sometimes his fever would be down, other times it would spike way up!

And he got so strange at night- that was always when his fever seemed the worse. He would practically go insane, saying he would be good, begging me not to leave.

"Lucy, my stomach hurts." Gray interrupted my thoughts.

"Then eat!"

Gray closed his eyes. "I couldn't keep it down..." He muttered.

"How do you know that unless you eat Gray?"

He opened his tired eyes and turned so he was fully looking at me. "I did. Last night while you were sleeping I was starving, so I ate an apple. And I couldn't keep it down. 10 minutes later, I got sick."

I ran a concerned hand over his scorching forehead. "Why didn't you tell me?" I asked softly.

"Because I'm being a pain in the ass." Gray admitted, once again closing his eyes. "I have never felt this bad in my entire freakin' life."

It broke my heart to hear Gray say that. I mean, he was one of my best friends. And... he had said he loved me. That was three nights ago, but still.

Suddenly, a loud crash echoed from the kitchen. Gray jumped up, then fell down muttering about how he was dizzy.

I sighed. It was probably Natsu and Happy, once again raiding my fridge. After making sure Gray (who's fever was beginning to spike once again) was settled in my bed, I raced to the kitchen.

"Jeez Lucy," Natsu said as he bit into an apple. "You really gotta get some more food in this place."

"Get out!" I must have been tired because I didn't actually start yelling or kicking or screaming. Happy was first to notice.

"Are you sick Lucy?" he questioned. "Normally you would start beating us."

"Yeah Lucy," Natsu agreed, digging in to more food. "What's the deal? And why haven't you been at the guild lately?"

"I've been busy." I discreetly tried to block the path to my room- if Natsu saw Gray he would no doubt start throwing punches.

"Doing what?" Natsu pushed. "I know you haven't been doing a job or anything- I would have noticed. Happy, Erza, and I have been waiting for you to come back so we can start working again!"

"He can't work without Gray!" I protested.

Natsu shrugged. "Why not? No one's seen him since he left. I think he actually did quit the guild."

I shook my head. "Natsu, how can you give up on him so easily. You guys have been best friends since you were kids!"

"It's a love-hate relationship. And currently- it's hate."

Happy's ears suddenly perked up. "Is someone else here?" He asked.

My cheeks got hot. "N- no. Why?"

"I thought I heard something."

"Now that you mention it-" Natsu sniffed the air. "Gah. That sent is familiar but there's something wrong with it!"

He pushed past me and into my room. I held my breath and waited for the angry shouts and destruction, but they didn't some.

"It's stronger here..." Natsu mused, sniffing the air. Happy looked around in confusion.

"What's that sound?" The blue cat mused, eyes scanning the room.

Natsu paused long enough to listen as well. "What... what is that?"

I listened too. It sounded like coughing and gagging and-

Crap. Now I knew why Gray was no longer in my bed.

"Guys, just leave now!" I snapped, inching towards my bathroom.

"Lucy, what's that sound?" Natsu asked, following me.

Another cough and gag. God, I just needed Natsu and Happy to leave so I could help Gray!

"Plumbing." I blurted out. "My bathroom pipes are messed up."

I was running out of time. Gray sounded absolutely miserable.

"We could fix that for you!" Happy offered.

"No. I already have someone coming later to day to fix it."

Natsu paused to listen again. "Lucy, that doesn't sound like pipes. What's going on."

At last I sighed and ran to the bathroom, leaving a confused Happy and Natsu behind me. It didn't matter anymore- I needed to get to Gray.

He was hunched over the toilet bowl, coughing and gagging.

"Gray, hey, you ok?" I whispered as I knelt next to him. He shook his head mutely.

"Lucy!" Natsu called, appearing in the door. "What was that ab- _Gray?"_

Gray didn't pay attention to Natsu or Happy. He just leaned away from the toilet and sat back against the wall, wrapping an arm around his stomach.

"How you feeling?"

Gray opened his eyes long enough to look at me. "Like Hell times two. I don't think my stomach has ever hurt this bad."

I ignored the mixed emotions coming from Natsu and Happy and focused solely on my sick friend. "What made you throw up?"

Gray shuddered. His skin was almost too hot to touch and was slick with sweat. "I took a sip of water."

I gulped. If Gray couldn't even keep down water, then there was something SERIOUSLY wrong.

"Ok. Ok, c'mon let's get you back to bed, ok?"

Gray shook his head in protest.

"Why not? You'll feel better if you lay down."

"I can't move Lucy," he said softly. "It hurts too much."

Despite his protests, I grabbed his arms and tried pulling him to his feet. With a cry of pain he doubled back over, holding his stomach.

"It's ok Gray," I attempted to sooth him. "I'll help you, it'll be ok. You can do this."

Natsu and Happy watched in a mix of awe and horror as Gray wrapped and arm around my shoulders and half walked, half dragged over to my bed.

As soon as he was comfortable he turned his head away from me and refused to open them again.

Without a word I walked into the kitchen, Natsu and Happy trailing right behind.

"W- what's wrong with him?" Natsu asked, almost sounding scared. "He's never been like that _ever."_

I dragged a hand over my face. "I know."

"Is he sick?" Happy asked.

"I think so. But I've never heard of anything like this before, never even read about it. I don't know what to do to help him."

"Bring him back to the guild!" Natsu snapped. "Mira and everyone would be able to help!"

"He won't go." I explained. "I've tried, but he fights and insists he can't. I can't make him so unhappy Natsu, I just can't."

Natsu sighed, slamming a fist into the table in frustration. "We have to do something! We can't leave him here- a fever that high could kill him."

"Has his fever gone down at all?" Happy asked.

"No." My voice sounded very small. "If anything, it just keeps going up."

"We have to get him help." Natsu repeated. "I'll knock him out and carry him myself if I have too."

Happy nodded. "Aye. I'll fly him."

I smiled slightly at their concern for Gray.

"I can only think of one person who could really help him- Levy."

" _Levy?_ " Natsu sounded surprised. "How could she help?"

"Maybe she's read about it before- knows how to cure it. I just don't want to bring her here."

"Why not?" Happy questioned.

"Because Gray doesn't need that. He nearly hyperventilated when the land lady stopped by the other day. It's almost like he's scared of people or something."

"Then let's take Gray to Levy!"

"I told you, he won't do it."

Natsu let out a sigh of defeat. "So then what are we gonna do?"

"I... I was going to go to the guild and talk to Levy. See if she knew anything."

Natsu nodded. "Ok, Happy and I will go with you."

"I have to talk to Gray first," I explained. "I have to know exactly what he feels like."

Happy sat down on my table. "We'll wait for you."

I turned and ventured back into my room, sitting next to Gray. "Gray?" I shook his shoulder slightly and he groaned.

"You're going to the guild?" He asked weakly.

I nodded, hoping and praying he wasn't in a fevered delirium. "You're really sick Gray, I need to get you help."

Then Gray did the most terrifying thing he was ever done. "You're right."

I almost started crying. Gray had never accepted he was sick and now, he was. "I need you to tell me everything you feel Gray, every last detail, ok?"

He nodded. "I feel like Hell. I have been in a desert before, and I still wasn't this hot. I feel like I'm melting from the inside out. My head hurts, I can not keep food down, and I'm freezing at the same time. And... and I can't stop feeling guilty. I feel guilty just for breathing, talking, anything. I'm insanely tired but I can't really sleep." he closed his eyes I took it that he was done.

"Ok. Gray, I promise, we'll fix this. Just hang in there." And then I kissed him. I bent down and pressed my lips to his forehead.

Then, without another word, Natsu Happy and I left for the guild.

(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)

"That doesn't make any sense." Levy said after I finished explaining Gray's symptoms to her.

"I know." I sighed. "But he's sick and that's what he said he felt like-"

"Not Gray being sick." Levy cut me off. "It's his symptoms. It almost sounds like flames of emotion."

Natsu raised an eyebrow. "That crap I used to beat Gajeel?"

Levy nodded. "I mean, it's so strange. First you guys get jumped on a job and he feels hot afterwords. Then you get attacked by Violet and he get's sick."

"Violet said her twin did something to Gray, didn't she?" Natsu spoke up.

Levy and I nodded. "And he feels all that guilt..." Levy mused.

"Mira said he got worse the more she took care of him..." I recalled.

Levy shook her head. "This is insane. What we're suggesting- it's never been done before. It's impossible."

Happy nodded in agreement. "Besides, why would the specifically target Gray?"

Mira popped up just then. Had it been anyone else, I'd have been mad at them for listening in, but Mirajane was fine.

"I never told you, did I?" She questioned. "Violet and Victor knew Lyon. I don't think they knew he and Gray were fine. And if that was the case, they would still be out for his blood."

Levy threw her hands in the air. "Some kind of spell was cast on him! So let's just go see him so I can reverse it and get out ice mage back!"

"Levy," I questioned as we began the walk back to my apartment. "What is your idea that is so impossible?"

She sighed. "Flames of emotion. They generally attach themselves to a strong emotion the user has. Natsu had rage, so the angrier he got, the more powerful the flames were. But the flames can be corrupted- designed to latch on to a chosen emotion."

"I'm not following."

"If Violet's twin- Victor right?- well if he cast the flames of emotion onto Gray it'd be bad for a few reasons. First- whatever emotion Victor selected would become more powerful the more Gray had them. Say sadness for example. Any time Gray was sad, the flames would become more powerful. The other reason this would be so bad- he's an _ice_ mage. He can handle cold, ice magic no problem. But _fire?_ That's the exact opposite of what he can handle."

"But it's not like he's breathing fire or something like Natsu is!" I protested.

Levy shrugged. "That's why this doesn't make sense. He's still using ice make magic. You'd think he would suddenly be able to use fire magic. That is what I don't understand."

We walked the rest of the way home in silence.

"You go in first Lucy." Natsu said. "He won't freak out that way."

I decided against pointing out that it was _my_ house and I would have gone in first anyway, I played it off as him being chivalrous.

I knew something was wrong the second I walked in my door. It was still, and quiet, and calm.

No moans, coughs, winces, gasps, or cries. No.. anything.

"Gray?!" I shouted. "Gray, where are you?"

There was no answer.

"Did he run away again?" Natsu asked angrily.

I shook my head. "No, he was too weak to do that. He's got to be somewhere in here!"

We all spread out to find him- Natsu and Happy taking the kitchen (shocker there), Levy darting to my bedroom, and I claimed the bathroom.

I was hoping he had gotten sick again and had fallen asleep in there or something.

I was wrong.

Levy found Gray first. And she screamed at the top of her lungs when she did.

Natsu and I raced in to find her huddled over Gray. He wasn't on my bed anymore, he was a few feet away from it.

"Oh my God." I muttered.

There was a dark liquid spread across the floor where Gray was. But that wasn't what scared me. What scared me was Gray, and what he was holding.

Gray was white as a sheet- paler then he'd ever been. Even though he wasn't conscious, he was shaking as if he'd been set on vibrate, and sweating harshly.

In his hand was one of my orange plastic cups- or what _used_ to be one of my orange plastic cups.

Where ever Gray's fingers were, the plastic had melted.

"Get him to the guild." I said, looking at Levy's and Natsu's horrified expressions. "We don't have time right now guys!" I snapped.

I turned to Happy. "Fly ahead and tell Mira we're coming. He need all the help we can physically get, alright?"

"Aye..." Happy flew off, looking dazed and horrified at the same time.

At that, Natsu snapped out of his trance. He bent down and lifted Gray up and over his shoulder.

"He's hot." He commented. "It's almost burning. And he's light too. I mean seriously, when was the last time this guy ate?"

I just pushed him towards the door and pulled Levy to her feet. Then, we ran to the guild together.

(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)

"This is stupid." Natsu muttered as he paced in front of where I was sitting. "Why won't they let us in!? It's been over an hour, what did they find out?"

I just sighed. "We can't rush them Natsu. When they figure something out-"

Just then, the door to Grays room opened, and Levy stepped out. I was about to ask if they could fix Gray, when I saw her eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

Levy was quite for a moment. "I... I was right. It _is_ flames of emotion."

Natsu let out a relieved sigh. "So you can fix it then."

Levy shook her head. "Natsu, these flames- he can't control them. The flames of emotion are literally in his body."

I cocked an eye brow. "So shouldn't he be able to use it then?"

"The flames aren't maker magic Lu. Gray can only _use_ maker magic! The flames- they're a spell. Or an extremely rare ability type magic."

My heart began to thud harder. "Levy, what does this mean for Gray?"

Levy began to cry. "His system can't handle the heat these flames are producing! His emotions fuel them- we can't stop it. Whatever emotion Victor connected them too- it's strong."

"What does this mean for Gray?" Natsu repeated my question, slowly and frantically.

Levy took a deep shaky breath. "No human can survive that kind of internal heat, let alone an ice mage. Unless we figure out how to remove the flames, Gray's body will over heat and he's going to die."


	9. Three little words- Lucy

Chapter Nine- Lucy

No one moved. No one breathed.

"No." Natsu said flatly. "What does this mean for Gray?"

"I just told you!" Levy sobbed.

Natsu shook his head. "No, you didn't. You didn't. Gray is not going to die!"

"I- I'm sorry Natsu." Levy said, wiping her cheeks with the back of her hand.

"There has to be something we can do!" Natsu insisted. "I mean, C'mon! Can we do some sort of reverse CPR where I can eat the flames? Can he swallow enough ice to counteract it? Can we... we... I dunno! But we can't let him die!"

Gajeel walked up from the guild hall. "What are you screamin' bout now Salamander?"

"SHUT UP!" Natsu shouted. He whipped around and grabbed Levy's shoulders, shaking her.

"HOW ARE WE GONNA SAVE GRAY!"

"Natsu," I said, speaking for the first time. "Let her go."

Fuming and scared, he did.

"What's goin' on?" Gajeel asked. "Why you all weepin' like babies?"

As Levy repeated herself, Gajeel's confused smirk faded away. By the time she was done, his hands were clenched at his sides, jaw locked, anger in his eyes.

"Not happening." He snapped. "I might not be crazy 'bout that kid, but he's one of us. This isn't happening."

And suddenly, it hit me that Gray was going to die. That one of my best friends was going to stop breathing, and die. He wouldn't be in the guild hall again, we wouldn't go on adventures together again, I wouldn't see his arrogant smirk again.

"Lu?" Levy asked.

I couldn't respond. I sat down heavily on the ground and began to sob. Full blow rivers ran down my cheeks, my breath came in hiccups, and my chest ached painfully.

"He can't..." I whispered. "Please Levy, please. Please he can't, he can't, he can't, he can't!"

Natsu bent down next to me. "Stop crying Lucy," he whispered. "Please, please stop crying."

I couldn't. No matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't. I couldn't handle the idea of Gray dying.

I probably sat there for hours, crying on Natsu's shoulder. I heard others come back to check on us, more tears being shed as the news was spread.

Our beloved ice mage was going to die.

And there was nothing we could do to stop it.

Juvia cried harder than anyone. Her tears flooded the guild hall, but no one really cared.

"How can he be so cruel!" She sobbed. "How can Juvia's beloved Gray leave her?"

She began to go towards his room. "Let Juvia see him!" She insisted. "Maybe that will fix things!"

Somewhat drying my tears, I stood up. I was sick and tired of this chick acting like Gray loved her and they were meant to be together forever. If she called him her beloved one for time, I would start throwing punches.

"You can't see him." I snapped.

Juvia glared at me though her tears. "Juvia must-"

"No." I ground out. "No Juvia mustn't. Don't you get it? Gray is going to die and part of that is because loved affected him, and not in a good way. That day you hugged him and he pushed you away? That wasn't his normal get off me stalker push. That was a full blown ow-you're-slowly-killing-me-get-off-stalker-I-don't-feel-the-same push. And guess what Juvia? He. Doesn't. Love. You."

Juvia staggered as if she'd been punched. "How can you say that? Gray-"

"He doesn't love you!" I screamed. "If he did don't you think you'd be together right now? You've made it more than clear that you like him! He hasn't done anything but tell you to go away."

Juvia glared but didn't say anything as I went on. "When will you get it through your head huh? Gray. Does. Not. Want. To. Be. With. You."

"How do you know?" Juvia questioned. "When has my beloved Gray ever uttered 'I do not love Juvia'?"

"When he told me he loved me!" I blurted out without thinking. "When he came and found me instead of you. When he left everyone else but came to me. When he let me take care of him, opened up to me, and fell in love with me. That's when."

The hall was stunned into silence.

"You're lying." Juvia insisted. "Gray would not be unfaithful."

"He wasn't faithful in the first place. And look at the facts Juvia. How well do you really know him, huh? How many jobs have you done with him?"

Juvia didn't answer.

"Exactly. You like him for his body and the fact that he was nice to you when you first met. That's it. And he deserves better."

Juvia ran out screaming and crying. Normally I would have felt bad- chased after her and apologized- but today, I didn't care. Gray was dying so she could cry her heart out for all I cared. It wouldn't change anything.

"Lucy," Natsu said quietly, reaching for my arm.

I jerked away and ran out of the guild, and didn't stop until I reached my apartment. Once there, I buried my head in my pillow and sobbed- full blown, chest aching, heat breaking, ugly sobs.

"Lucy? Hey can I come in?"

I made no sound. Natsu actually asking to come into my apartment probably would never happen again, but I didn't care. I didn't want to see Natsu right now. I didn't want to see Happy either. I didn't want to see Levy, or Mira, or Elfmen, or Cana, or Erza, or the master- no one.

All I wanted to see was Gray's arrogant smirk. I wanted to see him pick a fight with Natsu, laugh at my lame jokes, break into my apartment, and beg to read my novel.

I wanted to see Gray Fullbuster happy and alive.

Scratch that- happy was a bonus. As long as he was alive- that's all I wanted. I wanted Gray to live.

Natsu opened the door. Happy wasn't with him.

"Lucy?" He looked around for a moment before seeing my on my bed, hugging my legs to my chest and staring out of my window.

"Lucy, hey." Natsu sat down.

"Where's Happy?"

Natsu tried for a smile. "He's at the guild, crying. I don't think I've ever seen the little guy so upset."

"How's the rest of the guild?"

Natsu sighed. "Not good. Everyone's depressed. Even Gildarts is crying. No ever thought... not to Gray..." his voice cracked as he trailed off.

"M- maybe it's for... for the best..." I said quietly. I could feel tears well up in my eyes, but I wouldn't let them fall. Not again.

Natsu looked up at me, shocked. "What are you talking about?"

"The things he told me Natsu... He opened up to me. How useless he feels, how much he doesn't think we need him. Natsu, I don't think he really even enjoyed being here. I think... I think this is what he wants, in a way."

Natsu shook his head like a dog. "No. No. Gray wouldn't do that Lucy- he wouldn't."

"How do you know?"

"Because he could never do that to you Lucy." I looked at Natsu in shock.

"W- what do you mean?"

Natsu laughed a little. "You didn't know who he was before you got here Lucy. Believe it or not, he was even colder. I mean yeah me and him were 'friends' I guess, but not like he are now. When you showed up, he changed. In a good way. It's like... I dunno. Like a little part of him melted or something."

I sighed and closed my eyes, placing my forehead on my knees. "I want him to be happy." I whispered. "Even if it breaks my heart, I want him happy. And if leaving will... will make him happy..." I choked back a sob. "then I'll let him go."

Of course, that was almost a lie. I could never really let Gray go. I'd only known him a little while, but he had already changed my life.

If he died- what would we do? I couldn't go on missions without him- it'd be better to be by myself. I could hardly stand being in the guild. I wouldn't be able to look at snow ever again. I wouldn't be able to do so many things, ever again.

"Lucy?" I realized I was crying. Natsu reached over and hugged me, pulling me close to him. "Please stop crying Lucy... Seriously, I know you're sad but..."

I realized Natsu was crying too. Only very slightly, and it was only a few tears, but Natsu was crying. "Lucy we can save him. We can- I know we'll figure something out. I don't know what, but we will. Gray isn't done with us yet."

I wished I believed him.

"Why don't we go see him?" Natsu suggested, hastily wiping at his cheeks.

"Are you crazy? I can't-"

"Please Lucy?"

I sighed, and followed him out the door and to the guild.

The place was silent and the haze of depression was so think, it would take a machete to cut through it. No one was looking at each other or interacting. They were just gazing at the air in front of them, not saying anything.

"Lucy." Mira greeted me, her face lacking it's usual smile.

"C- can we see Gray?" I asked, almost shyly.

Mira nodded and lead us to Gray's room.

I expected to cry. I expected to feel like my heart was being ripped to shreds. Instead, I just felt empty.

Gray was flat on his back, laying on top of bags of ice. Cool rags and bags of ice covered his torso and legs. His body was shaking from the temperature, but he was sweating from the internal heat the flames of emotion were creating.

His paleness from before was nothing compared to now. I could actually see the blueish tint of his blood veins in some places. His cheeks, however, were flushed from his fever.

His eyes were closed and his face was twisted as if he were in pain, his breathing coming in short, uneven hiccups.

"Damn Gray." Natsu muttered under his breath. "You really screwed up this time, huh?"

I watched, almost in shock as Natsu sat on the bed by his best friend. "Listen Gray, I dunno know if you can hear me, but I don't care. You gotta get over this. You have to wake up." He glanced up at me self conciously before going on. "Gray, everyone here cares about you a lot. I care about you a lot. And I know that it hurts. But Gray, we need you. So please man, wake up... please..."

Nothing happened. Gray didn't move at all.

"Lu?" I turned around to see Levy standing in the door way. "Mira told me you were in here. You ok?"

No. I was not ok. I was anything but ok. Gray was dying, how could she even ask that? I didn't say any of that though. I just looked at the ground.

"Bad question..." Levy mused.

"Did you figure out a way to cure him?" Natsu asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

Levy sighed and shook her head. "No. I've been reading my eyes out but I still can't find any way to save him..."

"It's fire!" Natsu growled. "Can't we freeze it or something?"

Levy wiped at her eyes. "We can't Natsu. He might be an ice mage, but if we cool him down too much... I don't know. And besides, we can't cool him down enough even if that would work. Our tubs don't get cold enough and ice won't work. I just don't know what we could do!"

"The mountain." I whispered.

Levy and Natsu looked at me. "What?" They said in unison.

"The lake." I said, forcing myself to look away from Gray. "Even though it's summer, that mountain always has snow. And this time of year, the lake is colder then ever. The trip up the mountain plus a dip n the lake-"

"-Might be enough to freeze the flames..." Levy finished. I could practically hear the gears turning in her head as she processed the idea.

Natsu looked at us. "But these are flames of emotions... can we freeze them?"

Levy bit her lip. "Fire is still fire. Besides, even if it doesn't kill the flames, it'll give us more time to think of a better plan." she looked over at Gray. "It might keep him alive a little longer."

That was all it took for me. "Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

The guild was doubtful at first when we told them the plan.

"What if it doesn't work?" Cana asked. "I mean, does he even want to be saved?"

"A real man would pull through!" Elfmen insisted.

"Shut up!" Erza yelled. "Gray is your guild mate and friend!"

Eventually, it was the master who shut everyone up. "I know you're all upset," he began. "But that's no reason to give up hope! Gray is one of our strongest- always has been. So he's a little beat up- will that stop us? When has Gray ever given up on any of you when you're down for the count. Never. He may have his pros and cons, but we love him all the same. Gray's always been here for us, now it's our turn to be there for him."

The guild looked up at the master in silent understanding. We were all hurt and scared and worried- so much so that we didn't want to try. But we would. Even if I had to drag Gray up that mountain and to that lake myself, we would try.

It was decided that me, Natsu, Erza, the Master, Gajeel, Levy and Loki would all come on this mission.

Me, Natsu and Erza because we were his team, the master because Gray was practically his son and if something happened he wanted to be there, Levy because she knew most about what reactions might happen, and Gajeel in case something tried to attack us.

Loki was coming because he was the only one who could carry Gray without the flames of emotion burning him.

The guild bid us farewell with grim hearts- they weren't expecting us to make it back to the guild with Gray alive.

Our little team set out for the mountain. About half way up, we walked into a blizzard.

"T-t-t-this is fr-r-r-eezing!" Natsu complained, rubbing his arms.

Erza requipped into warmer armor, and Levy wrapped her coat around herself tighter.

"Aren't you cold Lu?" Levy questioned.

Normally I would have been, but now my drive for saving Gray was keeping those thoughts away. I shook my head no.

It worried that they were cold though. Last time Natsu said he was cold, Gray had agreed. If he got too cold before we got to the lake, we wouldn't be able to dip him in for fear of making him sick or killing him.

No one talked as we made our way, very slowly, up the mountain. We slowly came upon the ridge that had the bridge to the lake when things went wrong.

"Uh oh." Gajeel muttered, truly indicating that something was wrong.

"What?" Erza asked. "What's wrong?"

"The bridge is gone." He stated.

Everyone ran forward to see. I stared at the place in dismay of what I saw- the place where the bridge used to be was in ruins.

"This isn't good." Erza sighed.

She could say that again. That bridge was the only way to get to the lake without jumping off a 50 foot cliff. And in this blizzard, using magic to get down there wouldn't be safe.

"Crap." Natsu muttered. "Look at the lake!"

The lake was frozen over.

I felt like crying- all this had been for nothing. Our plan had failed- Gray was going to die and we couldn't stop it.

Suddenly, Loki yelped. Judging from the thud that followed, he had dropped Gray.

We whirled around to see the wide and terrified eyes of Loki looking back at us. "H- he got really hot," he muttered, as if in a daze. "And then he just.. he just..."

We gathered around Gray. I felt frantically for a pulse.

There wasn't one.

"His body couldn't handle the heat..." Levy muttered through her tears.

Gray's chest wasn't moving.

"We have to get him in the water!" I demanded. He couldn't die, not now, not like this.

Everyone looked at me with sad, tear filled eyes.

"Lucy," the master began. "He's gone child. Let him go."

"NO!" I screamed.

"Even if we wanted too, the lake's frozen." Gajeel pointed out, wiping at his damp cheeks. "Face it kid, he's gone."

I couldn't except that. I backed away from the tear fest and looked down at the water below.

Maybe there was a chance... Maybe cold water would shock his heart back to life and kill the flames at the same time.

Maybe it was just plain hysteria that made me do what I did next. But whatever it was, I grabbed Gray, and dragged him to the edge of the snowy cliff.

"Lucy?" Natsu asked, panic in his voice.

I didn't look back, I didn't think. I just pulled Gray close and whispered "I love you too Gray," in his ear.

I could hear everyone scream as I jumped. I didn't care. I just held Gray close to my chest as we fell.

And when we hit the ice and the world went black, all I could think about were those 3 little words.

"I love you".


	10. Cold bodies- Gray

Chapter 10, Gray

I wasn't really there, and I knew it. My heart had stopped, and I had died.

So why was I here? Why was I sitting on a slab of ice, looking down a hole in the frozen lake?

"LUCY!" I looked up to see Natsu and the rest of my team leaning over the edge of a fifty foot cliff above me. They looked terrified.

And soon I figured out why. A pale body with blond hair was a few feet in the water, unmoving.

"Lucy!" I yelped, reaching down to help her. My hand went right through her and I was reminded that I was dead. "NATSU!" I shouted. "GET YOUR FLAME BRAIN DOWN HERE AND SAVE HER!"

I knew he couldn't hear me, but I didn't care. What had Lucy done? Why on earth had she jumped? Was she trying to kill herself?

No, Lucy wouldn't do that. She couldn't!

Natsu and the others began to climb down the cliff- practically an act of suicide. A blizzard was raging around us and it would way too easy for them to slip and fall. Then again, screw them- Lucy needed help.

Again, I desperately tried to reach her- pull her up. I passed right through her.

About halfway down the cliff, Natsu jumped. That damn daredevil naturally landed on his feet and was followed by Gajeel and Erza. Gramps and Levy continued to slowly climb to the bottom.

"Lucy!" Natsu yelped, sliding, slipping, and falling on his butt. Realizing that running was useless, he began to crawl towards the hole where she still had yet to emerge.

"What was she thinking?" Gajeel snapped, following Natsu's example.

"She was trying to save Gray... curse her big heart." Said Erza as she walked as fast as she could without falling.

She walked right through me.

I felt my heart stop... metaphorically speaking. Lucy had jumped to save me? What the hell did that mean?

Natsu reached the hole first, his teeth already chattering.

He could handle normal cold situations, but as a fire wizard he could easily get cold. Why he had neglected to grab a jacket was beyond me- he's just stupid like that I guess. It was almost dangerous for him to be here.

"They're too far down!" He said, helplessly thrusting a hand into the freezing cold water.

"Natsu," Erza scolded. "Stop- you'll get sick if you do that."

"WHO CARES?" Natsu yelled. "WE HAVE TO SAVE THEM!" He stood up as if he were about to dive in.

"Hold it Salamander!" Gajeel caught the back of Natsu's vest before the dragon slayer had a chance to jump.

"I'll go."

"You?" Natsu jeered. "You don't even like them."

"We ain't got time to argue-" Gajeel dove into the hole before anyone could argue.

"Jerk..." Natsu muttered, hugging his arms as his teeth chattered.

Gajeel resurfaced for a moment to take a gasp for breath. "They're sinking." He cursed before diving back in.

"God," Natsu muttered. "They're going to die, aren't they?"

I was lost- as far as I couldn't tell, Lucy was the only one drowning and possibly dying around here. So why was Natsu saying "they" and "Them" all the time?

Gramps and Levy ran up. "Lu!" Levy panted. She glanced around in confusion. "Where's Gajeel?"

A grunt was her answer. Gajeel resurfaced yet again, blond hair over his shoulder.

"Help me!" He demanded. "The water's too cold- it's shutting me down!"

Everyone reached out- Levy and Gramps grabbing hold of Gajeel, Natsu and Erza grabbing Lucy.

"She is heavier then I would have guessed." Erza grunted, pulling at the unmoving heap of Lucy.

Gajeel crawled out of the water, shivering violently and coughing. His discomfort didn't stop him though, and he rushed to help them.

"Ice princess there isn't light is the problem." He commented, his hands shaking so bad he almost couldn't hold on to Lucy.

I had never felt so helpless in my life. I was a freakin' ghost, watching as one of my best friends was quite possibly dying.

And why did they keep mentioning me?

At last, the group pulled Lucy out of the water. Something with a faint blue tint was on top of her...

… Oh my God.

"They're freezing!" Erza commented, rolling my body off of Lucy's.

We both looked like Hell frozen over.

Lucy's eyes were closed. Her shirt was torn and she was pretty scratched up from falling through the ice. Her lips were faintly blue, and it didn't look like she was breathing.

"Lu?" Levy asked. Everyone sighed in relief when a quiet and weak cough came from her mouth. She was shaking as if she'd been set on vibrate.

And then there was me. My wet hair was stuck to my face, ice practically freezing it in place. My chest was still bandaged, and I looked like crap. All my skin was practically pale blue- if an ice wizard had caught frost bite...

Oh, and I wasn't breathing.

Can't forget that lovely detail.

"How'd she keep hold of him through that?" Gramps questioned to no one in particular.

They looked closer.

My necklace had gotten tangled with Lucy's- it still was.

And her hand was laced with mine. She was unconscious- possibly even dying- and she was still holding on to me.

And I was dead. I mean, I was a ghost watching as my friends looked at an unconscious Lucy and my dead body!

So why did I feel... heartbroken?

"Lucy..." I muttered. I sat down on the ice next to her. I couldn't touch her, but being close to her was good enough. "Damn it Lucy, why did you even try? Why the hell would you jump with me like that? I was dead, why'd you do it?"

I remembered what she'd said. Somehow, even though I hadn't been there anymore, I remembered what she said.

"I love you too Gray."

I looked down at her again, tears pricking my eyes. "Is that why?" I whispered. "Is that why you tried? Do you really love me Lucy? Enough that you would almost get yourself killed just to try and save me?"

The noise of everyone else faded away- the concerned comments, the questions about Gajeel's well being, the plans on how to get home. I think my funeral was even mentioned a few times. But all of it faded out as I looked at Lucy and me- laying on the ice, dying. Well, she was- I was just dead.

"We have to get her back stat." Natsu said. He sounded like he was fighting off tears.

Suddenly Loki was in the group too- I vaguely recalled him being scared of heights or something which explained why he had only just joined us.

"I'll carry her." He offered. His voice was shaking.

Levy nodded- she had one of Gajeel's arms slung over her shoulders. The poor guy looked miserable- soaking wet and freezing half to death.

"W- what about Gray?" Erza questioned, her voice cracking at my name.

Natsu looked down at my body. "I'll carry him."

"We should leave him," Gramps said sadly. "If we don't get back soon, we're all in trouble. As much as I wish it wasn't true, his weight will only slow us down."

Natsu glared at the old man. "I don't care. Gray is a Fairy Tail wizard and he deserved more than this- much more. And we will make sure his life was worth something- and we'll bury him honorably."

Thanks Fire Princess. I'll make sure not to kick your ass too bad when I haunt you.

Erza nodded in agreement.

She bent down and untangled my necklace. Then she pulled my hand away from Lucy's.

It fell away and hung limply, holding on to nothing.

Loki scooped Lucy into his arms, muttering about how she just had to be ok.

Erza helped Levy with Gajeel- despite his protests- and Natsu began to lift me.

"Damn Gray," Natsu laughed humorlessly. "I never knew you were so light."

He looked down at my body in his arms. Everyone else was walking away, but he hung back, unnoticed by everyone else.

"You really are stupid, you know that?" Natsu shook his head. "I mean seriously, you couldn't admit you were sick? Even I can admit to that. But you kept it a secret, and look where it got you. 6 feet underground- well technically under water, but you know what I mean."

I was stunned- why the hell was Natsu breaking out the emotional speeches all of a sudden? It's not like he was going to miss me or anything- right?

"I guess... We've known each other since we were kids Gray." Natsu went on. "And I always figured... well, that I'd be the one to die first- that you'd be the one who arranged my funeral. I never thought... well, it doesn't really matter now, right?"

"Stop being a chick Natsu." I whispered. He went on, never hearing my comment.

"I guess it's for the best, right? I mean, Lucy told me what you said- how you feel useless and unwanted and all that. I just wish you would have told someone Gray. We all-" his voice cracked. "We all need you. We all cared- always have. I mean sure, I hate your guts half the time, but that's what best friends do, right? And I guess... I'm gonna miss you Gray."

A tear slid down his cheek. "But it'll be nothing compared to Lucy. She's gonna be devastated Gray- I don't know how she's gonna pull through it. I mean, she jumped off a 50 foot cliff on the slim chance she could save you!" He sighed again. "You can't even hear me, can you Frosty? I mean, if you could, you'd be alive."

I turned away. This was wrong, all wrong. My friends shouldn't be this sad or upset. Hell, the plan was for them to never notice I was sick, never notice when I slipped away, knowing I was probably going to die.

"I know this is what you wanted." Natsu began to walk after the others. "But I wish you would have thought about us too."

I was shocked. Hadn't thought about them? They were all I had thought about! I mean, I thought they would have wanted this!

Natsu quickened his pace as concerned members came from up ahead.

"Damn it Lucy," Loki sighed, pausing so he could wrap his coat around her. "Why'd you do that?"

"Is she gonna be ok?" Natsu asked, panic in his voice.

"Depends on how fast we can get her to the guild." Erza said gravely.

I ran soundlessly over to Lucy, still shivering in Loki's arms.

"Lucy," I breathed. "Lucy why would you do that? I was gone, why would you risk your life for me? Lucy..." I placed my hand on her forehead, and it didn't phase through her. "Lucy, please pull through. Please, you can't die. I... I love you. Pull through for me. Be ok for me."

She shifted and her eyes opened slightly, her blue lips parting.

"G-G-Gray?" Her voice was so weak, I doubt anyone else heard it. Her teeth chattered as he spoke."I- I lo-o-ve-e you."

Somehow, I think she actually saw me.

She reached her shaking hand out and brushed it over my cheek.

And I felt it.

Suddenly, pain and cold spread throughout my every nerve. I heard Natsu shriek (He really does sound like a girl sometimes) and suddenly, everything went black.

(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)

The room was dark. Utterly, completely black. The windows were covered, the door closed.

Medical equipment was scattered in organized chaos throughout the room; bandages, pain killers, needles, ice packs, and thermometers covered most surfaces.

It was clear that the room had recently been cleaned- it smelled like the lilac soap Mira always used when she cleaned out an infirmary room.

The air was still and stale and there was a general undisturbed feeling everywhere.

The bed was what scared me. I knew what had laid there- what had eventually been moved. I knew exactly what had happened there- the blood that had spilled, the tears that had been shed, and the hearts that had been shattered.

It made me sick to see, yet I couldn't take my eyes off of it.

I knew what had happened here- all the horror- so why did I want to be here?

Maybe because this is where it ended, where everything was fixed and set right.

The sheets had been replaced. The once blood and tear stained sheets gone- most likely burned to ashes. Now, crisp, white sheets were in the old ones place.

The green bedspread had been washed and no longer smelled of sickness and death, but rather, soap and the country air that had dried it. They were pulled up to the pillows and looked generally untouched.

It was as if it never happened.

But it did, and I couldn't forget it.

The door opened and I heard someone walk in. I didn't need to look to know who had walked in.

Lucy.

"Hard to believe, huh?" She said, coughing into her elbow. "Hard to believe that's over. I mean, I still can't truly except that it's over."

She looked over at Natsu, who was leaning in the doorway. "Don't you think so?" She asked him.

He shrugged indifferently. "I don't think I've ever been so happy to have something be over in my life. Then again I don't think I've ever cried so much either."

Lucy nodded in agreement. "Me neither. And I hope I never do again."

She turned to look at me. " I'm just glad you're ok Gray."

I smiled at her. I don't think I'd ever been so happy to see her smile in my life. "I'm glad I'm not dead."

Lucy walked over to me and wrapped her arms around my neck, hugging me close while being careful to avoid the still tender wound on my chest. It felt good to have her warm body pressed against mine; as stupid as the idea of a cold ice mage was, I was still freezing from my dip in the lake. Lucy was too.

"Guess I can't say I'm not sick this time, huh?" I smiled into Lucy 'so hair. I turned my head away briefly to cough away from her, followed by a sneeze.

"Nope!" Lucy said brightly. "And don't you dare ever hide it from us again, you hear me? Because if I see you stop breathing again I swear I will kill you."

I pulled away from her with a smile. "Wouldn't that kinda defeat the purpose?"

"You guys know that there is an entire guild waiting to see you guys for the first time in two weeks, right?" Natsu snickered.

I groaned. " Do we have too? Can't we just say we're fine and move on?"

Natsu simply shook his head. Lucy took my hand and pulled me out of the room. I was sick of looking at the bed I almost died in anyways.

I could hardly believe that I hadn't been conscious in over a week. Of course, everything had been explained to me- what had happened, why I died, and what brought me back. And of course the unavoidable truth that I was, in all honestly and without denial, sick. Again.

Flames of emotion. For the love of God, that was what had killed me.

I had died. I had, in all honesty died, and stayed that way for about 7 minutes.

But let's back up to where the story I was told really began.

Sunstroke.

That was all it had been at first. A simple thing that an ice bath could have fixed in an hour. But, of course, my life is never that simple. Victor had cast some stupid Flames of emotions spell on me. That's why I was always so hot- I was literally being burned to death from the inside, not to mention heat stroke. I knew what happened up until I passed out at the apartment. All I remember was that I thought I was about to spit flames like Natsu did, and went to get a glass of water. Then suddenly, I was being dropped by Natsu, my heart pounding, body hurting, and truly honestly freezing.

Turns out my heart had stopped. The flames of emotion had gotten to be too much for me and had finally stopped my heart. Lucy hadn't been able to accept that and, in an act of pure desperation, had jumped off the cliff, dragging me with her. We crashed through the ice and into the water, the shock being so cold that it shut down her system and extinguished the flames of emotion once and for all. And as an added bonus, freezing the heck out of an ice mage can actually shock the life back into his heart. And Lucy's words might have helped too.

But karma works in strange ways and my dip in the lake had actually gotten Gajeel, Lucy, and me all sick.

Yes, the ice mage caught a cold. Laugh all you want- it sucks.

For the next week, all three of us were locked up in the infirmary, only allowed to visit each other. And thank God Lucy was able to see me. I would have gone crazy without knowing she was safe. I'm not sure how, but I remembered the fear of her drowning, as if I'd seen it happen. As if I had almost witnessed her death myself. That was, of course, impossible because I had been dead at the time, but I still couldn't shake the terrified chill in my stomach.

The guild cheered when we walked in. Gajeel had been released a few days earlier. I looked around, expecting Juvia to pop out and fang ill over my well being, but she didn't. I noticed her sitting in a corner, pouting as opposed to stalking me.

"Is a Juvia sick too?" I asked Lucy in a joking manner once the guild had accepted that we were alive. "She's not smothering me like she usually does."

Lucy bit her lip. "It's probably because I told her that you didn't love her- that you had feelings for someone else."

I grinned slightly at what she was implying. "Is that so?"

"Are you mad?"

"That depends on how the rest of this conversation goes."

Lucy looked confused but said nothing.

"Listen Lucy, " I began. " I don't care what everyone else says. It wasn't the water, or a miracle that saved me. It was you."

She opened her mouth to say something- probably that is was her fault that we almost drowned in the water to begin with- but I didn't give her that chance.

"I don't know how I remember this, but I do. I remember being next to you, terrified that you were going to die, and begging you to hold on- to pull through, if only for me. And then, for the briefest second, you opened your eyes, ran your hand over my cheek, and told me you loved me. I'm not going to hold you to that or anything, but as soon as you said that, I was alive again. Those words brought me back." I took her hand in mine. "I am alive for you Lucy."

She leaned forward and kissed me. True, kissing while being sick would be a problem on a normal day, but we were both sick and our lives were too crazy and messed up to take safety precautions.

"I love you Gray." Lucy said softly, keeping her head pressed to my neck.

I smiled. I hadn't heard that in so long. For so long, I had never excepted love into my life. I couldn't- I was too scared. To scared to love again, to scared to open up. And even then, I was terrified that if I opened up, everyone would leave me.

And this girl?

She had seen me in my darkest hour, on my death bed, and she hadn't left, not even thought about it. Heck, she almost died trying to save me!

And I loved her.

Together, we walked back into the guild.

"Alright Gray," Natsu snapped, standing in front of me with his arms crossed. "You owe us all and apology and an explanation."

I glanced at him in confusion. "Huh? What're you talkin' bout Flame Princess?"

Natsu rolled his shoulder as if he were planning to hit me- he probably was. "You had better explain why you didn't tell us you were sick in the first place and apologize for giving us all a heart attack!"

Everyone close enough to be paying attention turned to look at me. "I… I'm sorry." I said, my voice hoarse from being sick.

Natsu rolled his eyes. "Suuuuure. Not, explain. You couldn't just admit you were sick because…?"

I cleared my throat and coughed harshly into my arm. Damn, being sick sucked. I mean, seriously.

"I just… didn't, ok? Drop it Pyro."

Natsu looked like he was about to say more, but someone called his name and he walked over to check it out.

Lucy guided me over to a table and we sat down together. "Can I get you guys something to drink?" Mira asked as she walked by.

"What cures a sore throat?" I questioned.

Lucy grinned- everyone found it hilarious that I was sick for the first time and thus had no idea what to do about it.

"Can we get two cups of apple juice and some crackers please?" Lucy ordered for us. Mira nodded and walked away to prepare our order.

"GRAY!" An angry female voice shouted. I cringed- it was Erza.

The red head stomped over to where I was sitting, her eyes filled with anger. "How. Could. You?"

I looked up at her. "What? Erza I didn't want to tell anyone I'm sor-"

Erza cut me off by pulling me to her chest, cracking my forehead on her armor. "How could you not come see me first?" She asked with what almost sounded like unshed tears. "I was so worried-" She suddenly seemed to realize what she was doing and pulled back, setting her shoulders. "If you ever do something that stupid again, I will kill you." She said simply. I laughed.

"Noted."

With that Erza stomped off to do her normal Erza things.

Happy was the next to tackle me. I was just sitting down when the ball of blue fur rammed into my chest, sending me falling back out of my seat.

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" He wailed, openly sobbing.

"Good to see you too Happy!" I laughed, sitting up and awkwardly returning the cat's hug.

"Don't you ever do something that stupid again!" Happy demanded. "That's Natsu's job!"

"HEY!" Natsu shouted from across the hall. "I heard that!"

Lucy laughed before coughing again.

"Hey ice boy!" I turned to see Gajeel stalked up to me. When he got close enough, he grabbed the front of my shirt and lifted me a few feet off the ground. "LEt's get something clear punk."

I had to resist laughing- Gajeel sounded strange when he was sick.

"Next time you go and die on us, don't expect me to dive in and save your stupid ass- next time, I'll let you drown."

"There won't be a next time." I promised as he set me back down.

Gajeel just rolled his eyes, sneezed- a sound that sounded more like the shot of a cannon- and stalked off, wiping his nose.

"If everyone going to threaten my death with death threats today?" I asked Lucy, sitting down at last.

Lucy shrugged, taking a sip of her juice. "Probably. You had us all terrified Gray."

For a few moments, we sat in silence. A few more people came up to say they were happy I was alive, and that they'd kill me if I tried dying again. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore, and spoke up.

"Why'd you do it Lucy?" I asked.

"Why'd I do what?"

"Jump. I was already dead so why did you jump off that cliff?"

Lucy sighed and set her glass down. "Everyone's been asking me that you know." she sighed. "Because I couldn't accept it. I physically could not stand the idea that one of my best friends was dead. And because I realized… this is going to sound stupid."

I shook my head. "It won't."

"I realized when you stopped breathing that I… I loved you. I realized that the idea of never seeing you again… it broke my heart. And I loved you. I… I love you Gray."

I smiled and took her hand again. "I've never told anyone this. Lucy, I love you too. I really, honestly do. I never thought it would be possible, but I love you."

Lucy smiled at me. "Was this all some elaborate plan?" She questioned with an amused smile. "Did you hire Victor to do all that, stage your own death, just to ask me out?"

I laughed, but it soon turned into a cough which turned back into a laugh. "Of course! I had to get your attention somehow."

Lucy rolled her eyes. Suddenly, something slammed into my back- it felt vaguely like a chair.

I stood up and spun around and saw Natsu trying to hide his smirk.

"You wanna start a fight, flame breath?"

"Not unless you put some clothes on."

Apparently death hadn't kicked my stripping habit- not that I cared. I hardly ever realized when it happened anyways.

"You're gonna pay flame for brains."

Natsu rolled his shoulders and smirked. "I'm not scared to beat up a sick little ice princess. Don't worry though, I'll go easy on you."

I grinned. "Please, you couldn't win even if you went all out!"

Before the real fight began, I slipped my necklace off. Too many times while fighting with Natsu had someone's fist gotten caught and ended up choking me.

"Here," I said, handing it to Lucy.

"W- what's this for?" She stammered. No one had ever seen me take it off.

I fastened it around her neck. "I need someone to hold on to this for me," I winked at her. "And I can't think of a person I trust more."

Lucy blushed but nodded, putting her hand to the charm.

I turned and began to fight with Natsu, feeling like myself again, even if I was sick.

"Some things never change." I heard Mira laugh.

"HE'S A REAL MAN!" Elfman commented, pumping a fist in the air.

I couldn't help but smile as I fought Natsu. I really was home, at last.

"I'm just glad we have our ice mage back," Lucy said.

Cheers rang out as everyone agreed with her.

"I'm glad you're alive," Natsu said as he dodged my next punch and landed one of his own. "But you better tell me next time you feel like dying so I can stop it."

I laughed. "And why would you stop it?" I kneed his stomach and he doubled over, but flipped so his foot collided with my jaw.

"Because!" He grinned as he both fell on our back, panting. "That's what friends are for!"


End file.
